Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Sparks Of Friendship
by KyubiMaster9
Summary: A Shinx dreams of becoming a great Explorer, like his father. But he lacks the courage. When he comes across an Eevee on the beach, he might achieve his dreams with her help. (Slow updates)
1. Chapter 1

**Just to let you know. This will NOT be like the Explorers of Sky gameplay. It will be a bit different with different antagonists and plot. I hope this clarifies things for you guys.**

* * *

The rule of humans were nothing more than a fairytale.

Thousands of years ago, the humans went extinct after a terrible war.

From the ashes of destruction, Pokemon took over as the dominant species of the planet.

The Lake Guardians took over as teachers for the Pokemon, wild, and those who lost their Trainers.

Uxie, the Being Of Knowledge, taught Pokemon how to read, talk, and how to operate like the humans with the best of their abilities.

Mespirit, the Being of Emotions, taught Pokemon how to cope with the changes in their human-less environment, and to comfort the human trained Pokemon of their loss.

Azelf, the Being of Willpower, gave the Pokemon more independence from their former beings when the humans lived.

Thousands of years today, the Pokemon thrived in the six regions formerly ruled by humans. The cities were taken down and replaced with greenery and small homes to accommodate. In a small town, known as Treasure Town, something miraculous was about to happen…

* * *

Chapter 1

" **Discovery After The Storm."**

8/30/16 - 8/31/16 - 9/1/16

A terrible storm drove the inhabitants of Treasure Town to seek shelter.

Inside the mouth of Sharpedo Bluff, a lion cub Pokemon known as Shinx was trying to ignore the raging storm.

He had a light blue front part of his body, and a black hindquarters and tail with a yellow star shaped symbol on the tip, and two stripes on his front legs and star shapes inside his ears, and matching yellow eyes.

Lightning crashes outside of the mouth of the cave, and the Shinx jumped in fright.

 _ **Calm down, Kimba. You're an Electric type, you shouldn't be afraid of lightning…**_

Still, the lightning bolt crashed again, and Kimba pulls his covers over his head and trembled.

On the beach, the waves crashed viciously against the shore. The Krabby hide in the beach cave to escape the storm. A wave splashes on the sand, and a limp, unconscious shape lies on the beach.

It didn't move, not even when the threat of a lightning strike became worse and worse as the night wore on into the morning.

* * *

The next morning, the sky was clear on the first day of the summer.

Kimba was standing in front of a tall tent in the colors of black and red, known as the Zoroark Guild.

Kimba hesitantly puts his paw forward, but he steps back.

"No." He suddenly said out loud. "I can't let this scare me, I _will_ join the guild today!"

Kimba stands over a grate covered leaves and sticks.

" _Footprint detected! Footprint detected!"_

Kimba nearly jumped out of his fur when he hears the voice, and looks around wildly.

" _Who's footprint? Who's footprint?"_

" _The footprint is Shinx's! The footprint is Shinx's!"_

Kimba couldn't take it. He runs from the grate and makes a straight line for the beach, and breathes heavily from the mad dash.

He calms down, and whimpers. "I can't believe I did that… This is hopeless."

Kimba pulls out a gold locket in the shape of a heart from around his neck.

"I'm sorry, mom. I can't be brave enough to be an Explorer like dad…"

Kimba puts his locket back on his neck. He notices bubbles gathering over his head.

The Krabby blew bubbles from their mouths, and it floats over the ocean and in the sunlight, casting a rainbow glow.

"Wow…" Kimba pads toward the shoreline and sits down, gazing at the sight.

The sun was setting, and it gave the appearance that the sun was halfway in the ocean, casting an orange and pinkish hue in the sky.

 _ **My mother and I used to watch the sunset everyday before we go to sleep, back at home…**_

Kimba feels a tear fall from his face.

"I miss you mom…"

Kimba's eyes wander off to the left, and he sees a brown shape, lying motionless in the sand.

"What…? What's up with that?"

Kimba gets up and pads toward the shape. He realizes that it was a Pokemon!

"Holy Arceus!"

He ran toward the unconscious Pokemon. It was an Eevee, female. A brown fox like creature with a creamy brown thick ruff around her neck like a collar, with a matching cream brown tail tip. And she had long ears and small, black nose.

"Are you okay? Say something!" Kimba said.

The Eevee shivered, and she scrunched up her front paw. Eevee rolls herself on her stomach, and facing Kimba.

"Oh, good, you don't look like you're hurt." He said. Eevee twitched her ears and finally gets on her back legs, and falls flat on her back!

Eevee cursed under her breath and quickly gets on her hindquarters instead.

She looks at Kimba.

"... A Shinx?"

Kimba blinks at Eevee.

"Yeah, I'm a Shinx. My name is Kimba." He said, showing Eevee his paw.

Eevee's eyes shot open, and she stood up on her back legs.

" _You can talk!"_

Kimba stares at her strangely.

"Uh, I know that…"

"But your a Pokemon! Pokemon can't talk!"

Kimba tilts his head in confusion.

"But _your_ talking."

"That's because I'm a human!"

"No, you're an Eevee."

Eevee ended up falling backwards and hitting her back on the sand.

Eevee sees her back legs, and wagging tail.

She gets up and looks at her paws. _Paws._ Eevee was silent with shock and dismay.

 _ **How did this happen…? I can't remember, no matter how much I try to think…**_

Kimba looked at her warily.

"You're...odd. Are you pulling a trick on me?"

Eevee snapped her attention to Kimba.

"N-No I'm not!"

Kimba was still skeptical.

"Okay, what's your name then?"

"... It's Kana Shizuko."

"Kana?" Kimba nods. "Okay. I'm glad you're not a bad Pokemon."

The Shinx sweat drops.

"I'm sorry for doubting you… There's a lot of bad Pokemon around these days, you can't be too careless about what goes on…"

Kana suddenly sees a blue bat shove Kimba toward her, and a gold locket flew from his neck and lands in the sand.

"Oops! Sorry about that, kid!" The Zubat cackled. Kimba quickly gets off of Kana and glares at Zubat and Koffing.

"What the heck was that for?!"

"Are you that oblivious?" Koffing scoffed. "We're mugging you! Duh!"

Kana gets up as Kimba exclaimed. "What?! You can't-!"

"Is that yours?" Zubat said, holding the gold locket with his wing. Kimba's eyes shrank.

"That's-!"

"We'll be taking this off your paws." Zubat said, flying into the beach cave.

Koffing sneered at Kimba.

"What's the matter, scared? I never knew that a lion Pokemon can be such cowards! See ya later, chicken!"

Koffing followed Zubat in the cave. Kimba's tears formed in his eyes.

"No… I can't let them have it…"

He turns to Kana.

"That heart locket was the last thing my father gave to my mother. If I lose…"

Kimba shook his head.

"Kana, can you please help me?"

The Eevee wasn't so sure that she should get involved, but Kimba looks so upset…

"Okay." She said.

Kimba brightened up hearing her agreement.

"Thanks a lot! Let's go!"

Kimba ran ahead while Kana follows slowly, wondering if this was the right thing.

* * *

 **Beach Cave, BF 1**

Kana and Kimba found themselves in a cave with water splashing on the lined pathways.

"We need to find the stairs." Kimba told Kana. "You take the lead, I'll be close behind you."

 _ **Why can't you do it?!**_

Kana sighed and nodded. She chose the left path and went five feet down and entered a different room until she steps on a purple clam.

The clam shot up and glared at her.

"Who do you think you are?! I'll show you twerps!"

The clam shoots a spray of water that hits Kana, sending her flying into a wall.

Kimba rushes to her aide.

"Wild Pokemon like that Shellder sometimes attack us in here. We have to use our own attacks to protect ourselves, watch."

Kimba stood in front of Shellder, and tackles with his whole body. Shellder flew into the water, and faints. Kimba nods to Kana, the Eevee shook the dust off her fur and regroups with Kimba.

Coincidentally, she sees a staircase going down. Kana and Kimba go down.

* * *

 **Beach Cave BF 2**

Kana appears in the next floor and was immediately attacked by another Shellder.

 _ **Not this time!**_

Kana and Kimba dodged the attack. Kana turned around and tackles Shellder, causing it to faint. Kana and Kimba goes straight down the path and came across another set of stairs and quickly went down before they attract more Pokemon.

* * *

 **Beach Cave BF3**

Kana and Kimba didn't run into any wild Pokemon, but Kana came across a blue fruit on the ground.

"That's an Oran Berry." Kimba told her. "If you're injured, you can eat an Oran Berry and you'll feel better."

Kimba picks up the berry. Kana found a set of stairs in the next room, and heads down with Kimba.

* * *

 **Beach Cave BF4, final floor**

Kana and Kimba sees Zubat and Koffing staring at a pond at the dead end of the cave.

"Uh… This worked better in my mind…" Zubat said to himself.

Koffing glared at Zubat with a red vein on his head.

"No kidding! I shoulda known better than to follow your plans!"

" _Hey, you!"_

Zubat and Koffing turn their attention to the Eevee and Shinx. Kimba's fur stood on end when he realized what he said.

"Well, lookie here," Koffing mocked. "If it isn't our old pal the coward."

Kimba swallowed and almost backed away. He glances at Kana, who was watching his next move, he took one step forward and cried,

"Give me back that locket! That's my one treasure - it means everything to me!"

"Treasure?" Zubat echoed. "Well tickle me pink! This worn out rock must be worth something, huh?"

"We could probably sell it and make millions in the market." Koffing laughed.

"All the more reason not to give it back!"

"What?!" Kimba gasps. Kana felt a small fire burn in her chest and yelled,

"That's not yours! So stop being jerks and give it back!"

Zubat scoffed.

"If you want it so badly, then you runts better take it back!"

Koffing made the first move.

"Poison Gas!" He spewed a purple, foul smelling gas over Kana and Kimba.

Kana turned around and kicked up sand that hits Koffing in his eyes.

"Gah! I can't see!" He exclaimed.

Kana leaped up and used Tackle to hit him. Zubat flies teasingly over Kimba.

"Let's tango! Leech Life!" Zubat flew down and bites Kimba on his shoulder. The Shinx growled and rolled on the floor, crushing Zubat in the process.

Kana finished off Koffing with another Tackle and sees Kimba facing off against Zubat.

Zubat flew up and dove toward Kimba. Kana prepared to scream when she forms a big, jet black ball and launches it at Zubat.

A puff of smoke explodes from impact, and Zubat fell out of the air and faints.

Kimba looks at her.

"You know Shadow Ball?"

Kana blinked and rubs the back of her head.

 _ **That explains it…**_

Zubat and Koffing fly - or float - back in the air, badly bruised.

"We got roughed up, man." Zubat said to Koffing.

Koffing growled. "Just give 'em the stupid thing!"

Zubat threw the gold locket on the ground.

"Don't get cocky, you're victory was just a fluke!"

Kana glared and took one step forward, and Koffing and Zubat quickly ran away.

Kimba quickly picks up the locket.

"Finally… I'm so relieved that I got it back." He whispered. Kimba looks at Kana with teary eyes.

"And it's all thanks to your help that I was able to get it back."

"Thank you!" Kimba hugs Kana, but the Eevee cringed at the sudden physical contact. However, Kana allows Kimba to hold her.

* * *

 **Outside on the Beach**

The sunset was still present when Kana and Kimba came out. The male Shinx was thanking her every step on the way back out.

 _ **Sheesh. All I did was help him out, was it such a big deal?**_

Kana instantly regrets her thoughts when she remembers Kimba's distraught face.

 _ **That locket must mean something to him. Kimba wouldn't have been so worked up if it weren't important.**_

"Here." Kimba removes the locket from his neck and shows it to her.

"This is what they stole."

Kana inspects it closer. It was definitely a gold locket in the shape of a heart.

It had small writing on it, neatly written in cursive.

" _To my son, Kimba"_

"This was given to me by my mother." Kimba told her.

"She said my father made this for me while I was still an egg, and told her to give it to me when I hatch. She also said that it had something inside of it, but,"

Kimba uses his claw to put inside the keyhole.

"It doesn't unlock, no matter what I do."

He shrugs.

"It's not even worth getting worked up over. My mother told me that my father was an Explorer. He got to see all kinds of Pokemon, discover any kind of treasures and new continents."

"Doesn't that sound awesome?" Kimba said to Kana.

"I mean, you get to travel and discover all sorts of things and meet different Pokemon. That's what I wanna do. I want to be in an Exploration Team and explore like my father!"

"So I tried to join the local Zoroark Guild, but," Kimba lowers his head in shame.

"I bolted when it got too much."

Kimba looks at Kana.

"What about you, Kana? You're an Eevee and you got nowhere to go, do you have any idea what to do next?"

… _**I didn't know that.**_ Kana bit her lip when she couldn't come up with a solution.

"Um." Kimba spoke up. "If it's not too much trouble, would you join me in an Exploration Team?"

Kana suddenly stared at him strangely, Kimba sweat drops.

"What is it?"

"What's the catch?"

"There is none-!" Kimba cuts himself off. "Well, okay, I'm a coward. There's that, but I saw how you handled Koffing and his sidekick. I believe that you have the talent to become a first rate Explorer, Kana. So please, would you help me form a team?"

 _ **Kimba's serious… I can't remember jack, and I guess going on my own won't be any better. So I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay with Kimba for the time being.**_

"Sure, I'll help." Kana replied.

Kimba's tail lights up as well as the stripes on his front legs.

"Really?! Thanks, Kana! We'll make a perfect combination."

"We just need to go to the Zoroark Guild," he said. "We'll receive proper training on becoming an Exploration Team."

Kimba held his paw out.

"Let's be the best team in the world, Kana."

The Eevee stares at his paw. Kana slowly raises her paw and bumps it with Kimba's, a fuzzy feeling took over Kana's stomach.

She had a feeling that this was start of something big.

* * *

 **Guess who got their 20th anniversary Victini event in 3 in the morning today?**

 _ **This**_ **one!**

 ***laughs, but quickly falls on the floor from exhaustion***

 **My brain is so tired…**

 **But yeah, this will be my first Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story.**

 **And this is the pair I started out with on my Explorers of Sky cartridge,**

 **Eevee and Shinx.**

 **I first started playing PMD for the GameBoy Advance, and I started as Eevee.**

 **And when the Explorers Of Sky came out, and I saw the partner line up, I flipped when I saw Shinx.**

 **If you're going to bring back Eevee, then add my favorite lion based Pokemon into the mix as well, you know you made my dream come true! ^^**

 **Anyway, Kana's name is a Japanese name for baby girls, it mean "One who is powerful", and her last name means "Quiet Child", which I found on another fanfic story for Japanese names and figured that it fits her.**

 **Updates might be slow as I'm working on another story, but I'll try to do as much as I can.**

 **Reviews are appreciated. ^^ ~ Kyubi**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" **The Strange Guildmaster."**

9/1/16 - 9/2/16

Kana and Kimba stood in front of the black and red tent that was the Zoroark Guild.

"So this is it?" Kana asks him. Kimba nodded.

"This is it. Many Exploration Teams have graduated here. It was once called the Wigglytuff Guild back in the old days, and it's been passed down from each Pokemon that was from a team who had the Guildmaster Rank."

Kana inspects the tent's surroundings. It had four torches that lit up the tent in an orange glow, and there was a grate smack dab in front of the entrance.

"How do you get in?" She asks Kimba.

"You have to step on the grate and wait for someone to identify your footprint."

Kimba shivers.

"It's just a bit weird…"

Kana flicked her ear and pads to the grate, surprising Kimba. She stands on the grate and waited for a voice…

" _Pokemon detected!"_

Kana almost leaps out of her fur when that voice popped out of nowhere, but Kimba jumped in the air out of fright.

" _Who's footprint?"_

Kana waits for an answer… But she heard no one.

" _Sentry? Who's footprint?!"_

" _Uh… I think it's Eevee's."_

" _YOU THINK?! C'mon, Daichi! Clean that crud outta your eyes!"_

Kana and Kimba look at each other quizzically. The tent's gate opens up to reveal an Elekid.

"Oh, it's just two kids." He said.

Kana frowned at him.

 _ **Kid? Your voice is still high - you're practically in post pubescence!**_

"Me and Spike are the Gatekeepers here." Elekid explains.

"We make sure sketchy looking Pokemon don't trespass. It's a bit weird to find Eevee here, since they're so rare nowadays, but you two don't seem like trouble."

Elekid gestures to let Kimba and Kana inside. Elekid jumped down a ladder as the Eevee and Shinx witness it.

"Ladies first!" Kimba said. Kana glared at him briefly, she puts one back paw on the step and climbs down. Kimba follows her. Kana and Kimba made it to the second floor.

They saw different kinds of Pokemon going around and picking notes off bulletin boards. A Braixen and Fennekin, sisters, picked out a note and quickly climb up the ladder.

"Look at all these Pokemon!" Kimba said excitedly. "I bet they're all Exploration Teams!"

"Speaking of which. How do we sign…?" Kana trailed off when she feels her spine turn cold. She slowly craned her head and sees a tall, dark blue frog with a huge, long tongue that was wrapped around its neck like a scarf.

Kimba follows her gaze to the frog, and jumps back out of fear.

"Are you the visitors Static told me about?" The frog asks in a feminine voice.

Kimba blinks. "Yeah, we are."

"I'm Amaya, a Greninja." She said. "I'm the Guildmaster's second in command and trusted adviser. If you two are here to give out ads and surveys then I suggest you leave at once."

"No we're not!" Kimba insisted. "We're actually trying to enroll here, we want to become an Exploration Team."

Amaya blinked at them.

"... Seriously?"

"Seriously." Kana put in. Amaya remains silent for two minutes, then claps her hands together.

"Very well. You'll need to be registered for our program. I'll take you to the Guildmaster immediately."

* * *

Kimba and Kana follow Amaya to the ground floor, and stands in front of two red curtains.

"This is Guildmaster Sachihiro's chambers." She said.

"Under no circumstances should you be rude to him."

Kimba nods, but he notices that Kana was looking outside the window with her tail wagging.

"How can you see outside, but you're underground…?"

"Excuse me!" Amaya snapped. Kana jumps and quickly runs back to Kimba, sweating profusely. The Greninja stared her down and turns her attention to the curtains.

"Guildmaster? It's Amaya, I'm coming in!"

* * *

The room was a mixture of black and red, the floors were crimson red with black walls and ceilings, and… A Wigglytuff was sitting in a chair.

Amaya looked very annoyed.

"Seriously? Guildmaster-."

" _Hiya!"_ Wigglytuff exclaimed. "I'm Guildmaster Wigglytuff!"

"... No you're not." Amaya said calmly, walking towards the Wigglytuff.

"Yes I am! I-!" Amaya pokes her finger on Wigglytuff's nonexistent nose.

A purple cloud of smoke exploded from Wigglytuff as a Zoroark took his place.

"Aww!" Zoroark whined. "A-chan! You _always_ spoil my fun!"

Amaya showed no emotion as she stands aside to show him Kimba and Kana.

"I would like to show you two children who wish to join our guild."

Sachi blinked and smiled.

"Kids? Finally, some fresh faces! It's always good to have some young Pokemon interested in our work."

"I'm Sachihiro, but you can call me Sachi. None of that _mister_ or _Sachi-sama_ stuff, makes me feel old…"

Amaya coughed, but said nothing. Sachi crosses his arms.

"So you guys want to join. Then what's your Team Name?"

"A-A name?" Kimba echoed.

"Can't be a team without the name, pal."

Kimba tilts his head. "I…never thought of that. Kana?"

The Eevee was watching the conversation and was surprised by Kimba's voice.

"What should our name be?"

… _**A name?... Maybe if.. Yeah, I like this name.**_

"How about Sonic DX?"

Kimba blinks at her.

"Team Sonic DX? Yeah, I like it."

Sachi quickly pulls out a small yellow box from his mane of hair and places it in front of the two.

"Ta-da! Here's some items to start you off on your training. Everything you need is inside this box."

Kana uses her paw and opens the box - secretly relieved that it actually opened without the use of thumbs.

She sees a light green scarf and a cobalt blue scarf.

"This is the Zinc Scarf, it strengthens your Special Defense as long as you wear it." Sachi said, pointing to the green scarf.

"And the Cobalt Scarf raises Attack, Special Attack, Defense and Special Defense all at once. Scarves like these are rare, so take good care of it."

Kimba pulls out the Zinc Scarf and wraps it around his neck. Kana just holds the Cobalt Scarf in her paw. It had a deep, blue color that mesmerized her, and reminds her of a certain blue, fast running hero…

"Kana." She looks at Kimba. "Do you need help with your scarf?"

Kana nods. Kimba takes the scarf and wraps it around her neck, her fluffy ruff looks almost nonexistent.

"It looks great on you." Kimba told her.

Kana found something more in the box. She pulls out a bag, two badges and a map.

"That Treasure Bag will hold items you have, and those badges are proof of that you guys are an Exploration Team. When you complete a job, it can warp you out of a dungeon. And that map tells you locations of different areas around Treasure Town."

Kana could see a faint continent in the very far right of the map.

"What's this…?"

"That's the Sinnoh region, it's one of the former lands run by humans." Said Amaya. "The map is only focused on our continent, so you won't have to worry about the Sinnoh region."

Kimba smiled at Sachi.

"Thank you, Sachi-sama!"

The Zoroark blushes.

"Seriously, call me Sachi, everyone does. You two will be put on your first assignment tomorrow morning, so make sure you get some sleep early. Amay?"

The Greninja nods. "I'll show you to your rooms, follow me."

Kimba and Kana follow Amaya outside. Sachi watches Kimba leave with a smile on his face, and a wave of nostalgia.

 _ **He's just like you at that age, so he must be your kid…**_

 _ **I hope he's tons of fun, too!**_

* * *

Kana and Kimba were in another room, with two nests and a window looking outside.

"This will be your room for as long as your training with us. Remember to sleep early for tomorrow."

Kana looks to Amaya, but she was gone in a spurt of water.

 _ **Weird.**_

Kimba flopped on the nest.

"I love it! Try out the nests, Kana, it's so soft."

The female Eevee slowly approaches the nest, and touches the middle with her paw.

 _ **He's right, this feels just like a bed!**_

Kana climbs in the nest and curls up.

"Kana?" Kimba said. "Thanks for joining me, I wouldn't have done it without you."

Kana nods silently.

"Um, Kana? Why don't you talk?" He asked. "You haven't spoken much since we met Amaya, except when we decided a team name. Why is that?"

Kana remained silent as she goes through her mind.

 _ **Would he believe me if I told him? I don't think Pokemon have the same disability like me, but…**_

"I just choose not to speak." She replied. Kimba stares at her, and realizes that she wasn't going to tell him anymore.

"I'm excited about tomorrow." He said quietly. "I wonder what job they have for us…" He trailed off when he sees Kana's flank rising and falling.

 _ **She fell asleep.**_

Kimba rolls on his back and stares up at the ceiling. He brought out the gold locket and admired it.

 _ **I did it, mom. I'm one step closer to being just like Dad.**_

* * *

In the Sinnoh region, in Floraroma Town, a Bidoof was watering the flowers that night when he notices a strange Pokemon holding a mirror.

The Pokemon places the mirror on the ground and ran away.

The mirror turns into a smoky black color, and it explodes in a column of shadows. Bidoof drops his watering pail in fright.

The column hits the ground as a whirlpool of shadows grew bigger and bigger.

Bidoof screamed and ran. The black hole grew and grew until it swallowed up its inhabitants and stops near the borders of Floraroma Town.

The strange Pokemon watched in satisfaction with the results. He takes his bag of corrupt mirrors and went to the next unfortunate town.

 **Kana and Kimba become an Explanation Team! Sonic DX is actually my team name. ^^**

 **I hope you liked Amaya and Sachihiro.**

 **Amaya's name is a girl's Japanese name, meaning "night rain", and Sachihiro is a boy's name for "extreme happiness". At least I hope that's how it translates, I'm going with what I learned from Google gave me.**

 **And that strange Pokemon is causing black holes to appear through mirrors. If you've seen your Pokemon movies, it should be a hint to who's causing this trouble.**

 **And who do you think Sachi is referring to when he sees Kimba?**

 **Next chapter, we're introduced to the guild members.**

 **Reviews are appreciated. ~ Kyubi.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" **Meet The Crew."**

9/2/16 - 9/3/16 - 9/4/16

 _Kana saw movement in the dense fog. It was a towering, horse like creature with a huge ring around its torso was slowly walking to her._

" _Who are you?" She called out._

 _The pokemon didn't reply. Instead, 18 slabs appeared from its ring and scattered around her, she looks at the slabs retreating to the globe below her paws._

" _What are you trying to tell me?" She asked. Kana heard faint crashing from the distance, and the mysterious pokemon vanished in the fog._

 _The crashing became louder and louder until everything surrounding Kana just went black._

* * *

" **WAKEY, WAKEY, EGGS AND BAKEY!"**

Kana quickly covers her sensitive ears, Kimba was dazed by the loud noise that was the sound of firecrackers.

The Elekid from yesterday had both of his paws together that cackled with electricity.

"The names Static, and I'm a fellow apprentice of this guild." He said.

"Since you little guys have trouble following the ropes, it's my duty to show it to ya."

"Get out!" Kana hissed. "What made you think you can barge into someone's room and make all that noise?!"

Static clapped his paws together and released an electrical boom that made Kimba and Kana wince.

"No complaints. If you two aren't in the crew room in two minutes you'll hear it from Amaya."

Static left quickly as Kana prepared to use Shadow Ball on him.

Kimba shuddered.

"That hurt my ears…" He whimpered. "I didn't even hear half of what he said…"

"I dunno. All I heard was crew room." Kana said.

Kimba opened his eyes and gasps.

"We must've overslept! C'mon, Kana!" Kimba grabs Kana's paw and rushes out the room, but trips over a Pokemon. A yellow, pudgy snake like creature with tiny wings and a drill tail tip.

"Sorry." Kimba said. The Pokemon shook himself.

"It happens… You guys must be the new recruits, I'm Daichi. I work here, too."

Daichi hops past Kimba and goes straight down the hall.

"The crew room is just straight ahead."

"Thank you." Kimba said to the Dunsparce. "Sorry for making you late."

"Don't be, I'm always the last to show up."

* * *

Kimba and Kana follow Daichi to the crew room. Several pokemon were standing in front of the Guildmater's chambers. Amaya was standing in front of the other pokemon with her arms crossed.

"You're late!" Static exclaimed. "Nobody likes a tardy pokemon!"

A small Water Shuriken skimmed between Static's horns. Amaya was holding a Water Shuriken in her hand.

"Nobody likes a loud mouth in the morning, either."

Static gulped and remained quiet as Daichi hopped next to him. The curtains opens up to reveal… A Wigglytuff.

"Good morning, friendly friends ~!" He said. Amaya glared at the Wigglytuff, and prepared to launch another Shuriken, and the Wigglytuff quickly reverted to Saichi.

"You're no fun, A-chan…" He whimpered.

Amaya snorted, and looks at the row of pokemon.

"Everyone, we have a two new apprentices that joined us yesterday."

Amaya directs the attention to the Eevee and Shinx.

"Kana Shizoku, and Kimba of Team Sonic DX. They're new to the field and I hope you can introduce yourselves and show them how things work."

" _Yes, ma'am!"_

"Alright then, everyone get to work. Sonic DX, you will go with Team Hallow and learn from them."

The pokemon quickly dispersed. Kana and Kimba were approached by a female Spinarak.

"It's nice to have you here, I'm Charlotte Webster."

Kimba nods. "Are you from Team Hallow?"

"That's right." Charlotte replied. "Me and my partner, Hanako. If you have some time, meet me upstairs on the first floor and I'll get you started."

The Spinarak crawls and spits the web out of her mouth and pulls herself up.

Kana and Kimba climbed up the steps to the first floor.

Charlotte was in front of the bulletin board with a Gourgeist of a different color. Gourgeist were usually orange, but this one was black, with dark purple under her arm like appendages on her small head like hair.

"Hanako," Charlotte said, nodding to Kana and Kimba. "This is Team Sonic DX, Kana and Kimba."

Hanako cooed with hearts in her yellow eyes.

"Oooh! You two are _adorable ~!"_

Kana stares at her warily.

"Thanks…?" She glances at Kimba for reassurance. The Shinx chuckles softly.

"Ms. Amaya said that you were going to show us how to work."

"Right." Charlotte nods. "Hanako, can you…?"

"Sure." Hanako opens her palm as Charlotte climbs on it, and Hanako lifts the green spider up like an elevator. Charlotte grabs a note from the board and Hanako puts her down.

Charlotte crawls to Kimba and gives him a note.

"Here's an easy one for beginners."

Kimba opens the note with his teeth and reads it out loud with Kana looking over his shoulder.

 _Job Summary:_

 _I lost something I can't live without! If I can't get it back I'll… I'll!_

 _I don't even wanna think about it, I need any Explorer willing to get it back!_

 _My item is at the fifth and final floor of the Darkened Grotto._

 _Please! I'll pay handsomely!_

 _Client: Scratch Nekko_

 _Objective: Find the Silver Bell_

 _Place: Diamond Grotto, B5th floor_

 _Difficulty: B_

Kimba blinked.

"Is this a joke? I thought we were going to explore a different continents!"

A Water Shuriken skimmed Kimba's hair tuft and splashes against the wall.

Amaya stood behind Kimba, staring him down.

"It's essential that beginners like you learn how to operate in a proper team.

Now listen, because I will only say it once.

Mystery Dungeons are no laughing matter for someone as weak as you two."

"What-?" Kana was cut off by Amaya.

"If one of you faints in a dungeon, or both, you will be kicked out of the dungeon and lose valuable items or money. It's very devastating if you have an important item in your inventory and you lose it because you were cocky."

"Remember to listen to Team Hallow as they give you advice. Understand?"

Kimba nods nervously. Amaya vanishes in a splash of water.

Kana feels the tension lingering.

"So when do we go?" She asks.

* * *

 **Diamond Grotto**

The dungeon was an open cave with water splashing on the path.

It had stalactites and stalagmites that were crystalline diamonds that cover the whole cave.

Kana and Kimba learned helpful advice from Charlotte and Hanako, and were prepared to go in.

Just two floors in, Kimba and Kana made it to a cave that was covered in reflective crystals, from the walls, ceilings and floor.

"Wow!" Kimba whispered in awe, as she looks at his own reflection.

"Take a look at this, Kana."

The female Eevee peers into her reflection; she sees a small brown fox with black brown eyes, and wearing a cobalt blue scarf around her neck.

 _And that's all I'll probably see from now on…_ She thought sadly.

Kana still doesn't remember her life as a human, or a hint of how she ended up on that beach where Kimba found her. It was very frustrating and discouraging.

"Kana?"

Said Eevee looks at Kimba.

"Let's go, we've got three more floors to go."

* * *

By the time Team Sonic DX made it to the fifth floor, Kana sees a silver bell with a broken string, similar to one worn by a cat's collar.

"This must be Scratch's bell." Kimba said. "Let's take it back."

Kana picks up the silver bell and left the dungeon with Kimba. Unbeknownst to them, two pairs of pink eyes were watching them leave.

* * *

 **Treasure Town, Zoroark Guild**

That evening, Kimba and Kana met with a Meowth on the first floor while Charlotte and Hanako watches.

"Thank you so much." Scratch said, bowing. "This bell was my grandpa's gift to me when I won my first battle. I couldn't even _think_ straight let alone go get it myself."

Scratch walks to Kana and gives her a bag of gold coins with the letter _"P"_ on them, and one Calcium, Iron, Protein and a Yellow Gummi.

Kimba gapes in shock.

"There's 3,000 Poké in here! All this for a bell?"

Scratch nods.

"This bell has been discontinued many years ago, it's worth just as much if it were on sale. Thank you, Sonic DX."

Scratch climbs up to ladder. Kimba hugs Kana, making the Eevee wince at the touch.

"We're rich! We got rich so fast!"

The bag of coins were snatched from Kana's paw. Amaya was digging through the Pokè and caught Kimba's attention.

"Hey-! What are you-?"

"The guild is able to operation with the funds our apprentices bring in. And because of the share, you get this."

Amaya gives Kana the bag back, and Kimba looks through it.

"We only get 300?!"

Amaya shrugged.

"It's the rules. The money you earn helps keep this place running. I expect more from you two in the future ~."

Amaya vanished in a splash of water. Kimba groans while Kana is slowly figuring out what just happened.

"Did we just lose money?" She asks him quietly.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it." Hanako told them. "By the end of the day, the feeling of accomplishment is what matters most."

"She's right." Charlotte said. "Now, let's go get some dinner. Kaiyo should be preparing the food by now."

* * *

The mess hall had a twenty foot long table that accommodates for the ten apprentices. They had tasty looking fruit and vegetables, but Kana was a little turned away by the vegetables.

She feels a nudge, and looks to see a Growlithe giving her a disapproving stare.

"Kaiyo worked hard to make this dish, it's rude to just turn up your nose at it."

Kana blinked at the Growlithe. She looks at her plate of broccoli with cheese.

She quickly took a bite out of the top, leaving the broccoli stalk on the plate, and swallowed.

 _Ugh, still taste bad…_ She thought.

"Hey, Kenta!" A Pachirisu called to the Growlithe on his far right. "Tell Daichi to pass the Perfect Apple, Hoshi wants some more!"

Kenta picks a huge, juicy apple from his plate and gives it to Daichi, who passes it to the Pachirisu.

"Here you go, Haya-chan." Daichi said. Haya takes the Perfect Apple and gives it to an Igglybuff.

"Here it is, Hoshi." Said Haya.

"Kana." Kimba was licking his lips. "You gotta try the Gummis, it's delicious."

Kana looks through her dish, and sees a white colored candy sitting near her apples. She places the gummi in her mouth.

 _Holy-! This tastes awesome!_

Kana looks around the table. Static was stuffing his face with the yellow colored gummi as a Meganium places a plate near Sachi, she must be Kaiyo.

She sees Charlotte and Hanako talking to Kenta on her side of the table.

Kana looks on the end of the table on the other side where Kimba was.

A spitz like dog sat alone. He had light brown fur with a darker brown muzzle, paws and ear tips. He has large blue eyes and button ears, and a triangular pink nose, and around his neck was a ruff of grayish white fur stubbed with dark brown pebbles, and has a grayish white tail that curls tightly over his back.

Kimba notices Kana staring at the strange dog.

"Who's he? I've never seen a pokemon like him."

"That's Ryota." Kimba and Kana jumped when they heard Amaya's voice behind them.

"He's known as a Rockruff, a Rock type dog pokemon. He's a pokemon no one has ever seen before. We found him wandering through a dangerous dungeon, exhausted and hungry, Sachi adopted him and raised him like a son."

"If he's a new kind of pokemon, then where did he come from?" Kimba asks.

Amaya shrugged.

"He never told us, just his name and nothing more. Kaiyo suggests that he suffered traumatic stress that caused him to forget his past."

Kana stares at Ryota as he took a delicate bite from his apple.

 _Maybe that's what happened to me. Maybe I saw something so horrible I forced myself to forget… But…_

Kana still doesn't know if that makes sense. She rubs her head with her paw when she hears Kimba talking to her.

"Kana, I don't think Ryota likes being stared at."

The female Eevee blinked and sees the Rockruff staring her down.

Kana quickly turns her attention to her food.

* * *

Sachi was making his rounds that night and returned to his guild.

Amaya was waiting outside his chambers.

"What's wrong?" She asks him. "You never leave the guild at night unless something is bothering you."

Sachi has a frown on his face, which was unusual for him.

"There's been an outbreaks of black holes in Floraroma Town yesterday."

Amaya blinked.

"So it wasn't just rumors after all…"

"That's not all," Sachi put in. "There's black hole sightings in Jubilife City, Snowpoint City _and_ Sunyshore City."

"Who is causing this?" Amaya asks him. Sachi looks around to make sure no one was listening in,

"Officer Arcanine suggest that the culprit is using mirrors."

"Mirrors?"

Sachi nodded.

"Mirrors that set off like a bomb, but they have no idea how it causes something as big as a black hole to appear. It's scientifically impossible."

Amaya shook her head.

"It sounds almost like the work of-."

"Don't." Sachi said, cutting her off. "I refuse to believe that dude is back, not after what he did to our folks decades ago, and especially not after what happened to Panja twelve years back!"

Amaya holds Sachi's arm.

"I know, I miss Panja too, but he did it to protect us."

"So far, the Sinnoh region is the only region suffering from this, but I think we should find our old apprentices and tell them about the epidemic so that the Sinnoh police will have some help."

Sachi nods.

"Yeah… Tomorrow morning I'll look for them. I'm trusting you to hold down the fort until I get back, A-chan."

"I won't let you down." She promised.

Hiding in the corridor, Ryota was listening in on Amaya and Sachihiro.

He slowly pads back to his room with Kaiyo and tries to ignore the familiar, aching feeling as he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to get this up, I was super busy.**

 **Now, Ryota's name is Japanese for "stout, and strong", and he's - obviously - a Rockruff! I'm so catching Rockruff when Pokemon Sun and Moon comes out. ^^**

 **Kana sees a strange pokemon in her dreams, and it should be obvious to who it is.**

 **Sachi and Amaya have a clue about who's behind the spread of black holes, and a pokemon by the name of Panja, who was their close friend.**

 **Ryota seems a little shaken up hearing about the black holes, too. Wonder what that's about?**

 **Next time, Kana and Kimba are assigned a new addition to their team!**

 **Reviews are appreciated. ~ Kyubi**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" **A Day with Kaiyo."**

9/4/16 - 9/5/16 - 9/6/16 - 9/11/16

Kana woke up earlier than she intended. The sun barely peeks through the window, and Kana was already getting out of her nest and leaving her room while Kimba slept.

She enters the crew room and sees Amaya leaning against the wall, who noticed the Eevee's arrival.

"Shizoku. You're up early." She says. "It'll be a while before the rest of the apprentices wake up, so visit Kaiyo on the first floor and see if she needs help with dinner tonight."

Kana was still a bit tired, but she follows instructions and went upstairs.

She found Kaiyo putting two messenger bags on either side of her body.

"Kaiyo," Kana said. The female Meganium looks down on Kana.

"Amaya said that you need help with getting food."

"Oh, she always makes it a big deal with the rookies." Kaiyo said.

"But orders are orders. You can carry this bag and follow me to Treasure Town."

Kana carries a messenger bag her size and moves it over her shoulder. Kana follows Kaiyo outside of the guild and pass the wishing well, and sees Charlotte and Hanako heading out on the eastern path Kimba and her took.

Kana and Kaiyo enter a small plaza with different pokemon gathered around, and buying from stand up shops. Kaiyo stops near a small shop where a male Plusle and a female Minun wearing pink and blue aprons greets Kaiyo.

"Good morning, Kaiyo-chan!" Plusle said. "Welcome to the Plus and Minus Shop."

"Hello, I'm here for the usual things."

"Oran Berries, Perfect Apples and Gummis." Minun listed. "Coming right up!"

Plusle finally notices Kana standing next to Kaiyo.

"Ooh, is this the new apprentice you were talking about?"

Kaiyo looks at Kana. The female Eevee swallowed, not liking the attention shifted to her.

"I'm Kana Shizoku."

"Nice to meet you Kana, I'm Sparks, and this is my wife, Minnie." He said, noting the Minun that returned with a bowl full of fruit.

"Here's the fruit, it all comes to 400 Pokè." She said.

Kaiyo pays for the fruit just as Kana hears two voices quickly approaching.

A Braixen and Fennekin stops in front of the Plus and Minus Shop.

"Are they here? We're not too late, are we?" The Braixen asked Minnie.

Sparks blinked at the two foxes.

"Akane and Kioko, I'm sorry but sold the last batch of Oran Berries."

Akane the Braixen bowed her head in defeat.

"Ooh…"

Kaiyo's vine appeared and rummages through the bag, and pulls out five Oran Berries and shows it to Akane.

"Is this enough?"

Akane brighter up and takes the berries.

"Yes! Thank you Kaiyo-sama!"

Akane bows and left, but Kioko the Fennekin was staring at Kana. The female Eevee stiffened under Kioko's stare, and wished that she would go away-

"Kioko!" Akane called. "Come on, we gotta go before all the good jobs are gone!"

Kioko tore her gaze from Kana and quickly caught up with her big sister.

"Those two girls are an Exploration Team as well." Minnie told Kana.

"They're called Team Flare Fox, and they earn jobs to help their parents with money troubles."

Kana feels a throb in the back of her head, and sees a blurry image, briefly.

The horse from her dream.

" _Kana?"_ Kaiyo's voice woke her up. "Are you ready to go?"

Kana nodded and follows Kaiyo back to the guild.

* * *

Kana returns that afternoon and finds Kimba waiting with Amaya in the crew room.

"Kana!" He said as she approached him. "Amaya said we're getting a new teammate today!"

"Ehem!" Amaya coughed. "I was going to tell her."

Kimba swallowed and stiffened under Amaya's stern glare.

"Sachihiro wanted to assign a new member to Team Sonic DX this morning, but since he has business to attend to, I have to fill in his role."

"Who is it?" Kana asks. Amaya looks over their heads and gestures her hand for someone to come over. Kana and Kimba look and see Ryota padding forward and dipping his head.

"Yes, Amaya-sama?"

"Ryota, as of now you're a member of Sonic DX." Amaya said.

"Huh? These two?" Ryota asked, as if he was a little insulted. Amaya nodded.

"Kana is the leader, and I expect you to respect her orders and work with Kimba."

Ryota looked like he wanted to protest, but the male Rockruff just shrugged.

"It's better than working with Static…"

"Since Ryota is part of your team now, I have already made a nest for him in your room, and he will be staying there with you. Tomorrow morning the Guildmaster should be back, and we have another assignment for you three to run. By this time I expect you three to get to know each other. Understood?"

" _Yes, Amaya-sama."_

* * *

Sachi was waiting on the pier where a long line of Lapras were carrying pokemon from here to Sinnoh and many of the original regions.

He turns around and sees a Crawdaunt, Hypno, and Liligant. A Braviary, a Swanna and Honchkrow. And finally, a Machamp, Goodra and Chestnaught.

"Guildmaster," Machamp said. "It's great to see you again."

"There's plenty of time for catching up." Sachi says.

"Do you remember why I called you?"

"Yes." Braviary nods. "We can look into the black holes in Sinnoh. It's not good if it were to spread here."

Sachi smiles at his former apprentices.

"Sweet! I'm counting on you guys, stay with the officers and beware of those mirrors."

Sachi watches the three teams depart on the Lapras Liner, and slowly fade from the blue horizon. He frowns, but is hopeful that they can solve this problem.

 _Panja… I wish you were here, you'd know exactly what to do._

* * *

 **I refuse to give up on this story. I know it's not popular like most stories, but I'll keep writing. By the by, if you look at my favorite stories, you might find a fanfic called "Cypress Academy: Into The Unknown", and it's a Pokemon Academy story that will be an AU, and I feel that it will be a fun story. You can look at Writer1001's profile, who is hopefully still accepting OC's, and read the guidelines on how to send in your OC.**

 **I already sent mine in. ^^**

 **Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated. ~ Kyubi**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

" **The Journey Ahead."**

9/11/16 - 9/12/16 - 9/13/16 - 9/14/16

A couple days later, Kana and Kimba were trying to get to know Ryota better, but the Rockruff had little interest in being friends.

 _He's more antisocial than Kana, but at least she's opened up a little._ Kimba thought.

Two weeks afterward, Sachi called Team Sonic DX over.

"We want you guys to go to Fogtown." He said. "It's just north east from Treasure Town."

"But that's too far away!" Ryota protests. "Can't you send Team Cutie to do it?"

Sachi shook his head.

"Haya and Hoshi may be strong, but they're still recovering from the last trip last week."

"This should be a perfect experience for you three to operate as a team." Amaya puts in. "The trip requires that you have to work together and cover your weaknesses. There are strong pokemon and possible outlaws that could take advantage of you."

"... When do we leave?" Kana asks.

"When you're done getting everything together. You'll need to have everything stocked up for your journey." She replied.

Sachi opened his map and shows it to the three kids.

"You have to go through Rocky Bluff and Breathless Peak to get to Fogtown. These places are no joke, I'm trusting you guys to deliver this to a Pokemon named Archie."

Sachi gives Kana a letter, which she puts in her bag.

* * *

Kana, Kimba and Ryota go around Treasure Town to find healing items and orbs to help them out. Kana was counting the items when Ryota puts a red scarf around his neck, and Kimba began to shake. Kana notices.

"Why are you trembling?"

"This is our first exploration," he said softly. "I'm so nervous, I can barely contain myself…"

"Well do it." Ryota said. "Teams don't have any room for weakness."

Kimba quickly snapped out of his fear to glare at Ryota.

"Don't talk down to me like I'm some kid!"

"You _are_ a kid." Ryota chided. Kimba growled as electricity pulsed in his front legs.

"Am not! I'm twelve years old!"

"I'm thirteen."

Kimba cringed, and Ryota smiled until Kana spoke up,

"I'm fourteen. So since you're making a big deal about it, I'm in charge of you guys."

Ryota gaped at, while Kimba smiles at the Rockruff in triumph. Sachi and Amaya approaches Team Sonic DX.

"Take care of each other." Amaya said.

"And don't die!" Static added. A shuriken skims Static's cheek, and Amaya was watching him intently with her Water Shuriken at the ready.

Kana, Kimba and Ryota soon walk the path, and eventually vanished from view.

* * *

 **Rocky Bluff, entrance**

Sonic DX stopped near a slope that looks over the ocean water, crashing on the lower cliffside. Ryota feels a drop of salt water hit his nose and winced.

"Arceus, I _hate_ this place!" He growled.

"The sooner we get moving, the faster we'll clear the dungeon." Kimba told him.

The Shinx pulled out their map, Kana and Ryota look over his shoulder.

"This dungeon has five floors while Breathless Peak is just a mountain trail. If we make it through without any problems, we'll camp in Breathless Peak's low point for the night."

Kana glances at Kimba as he discussed the plan with Ryota, not once had the Rockruff complained.

 _Maybe somethings changed with Kimba. I think he's super excited about this, he's not even backing down from Ryota's remarks._

Kana felt a sense of pride for her partner, but she soon reflected on herself.

What has she done? She doesn't think she has anything that sets her apart from others, except for what's in her mind.

"Shizoku!" Kana jumped when she heard Ryota's voice.

"We're ready to head out, we need you to lead."

Kana quickly gets in front of the group and lead her party inside.

* * *

Rocky Bluff was a cavern with small lakes that splash on the path, making it slippery.

Stalactites were known to rarely falls from the ceiling and was inhabited mostly by water type pokemon.

"Just great. Water types, you!" Ryota said to Kimba. "If I so much as get wet-."

"Hold on, you're not my leader!" Kimba protested.

"I'm thirteen!" Ryota snapped.

"And I'm fourteen!" Kana countered. "You two can either stop fighting or I'm turning us around!"

The Shinx and Rockruff immediately fell silent, but they glared at each other when Kana turned her back. Team Sonic DX cleared four floors, and Ryota felt like he was being watched on the fifth and final floor.

He notices sleek, serpent like pokemon were sleeping on the rocks.

He cringed when he heard Kimba sneeze.

" _Shhh!_ We're in the Dratini den!" He hissed. Kana looks around the den and sees dozens of Dratini sleeping soundly. She can see the stairs fifteen feet away.

"Keep quiet." She told them. The three pokemon pad quietly past the sleeping Dratini, and the exit became closer and closer. All the way, Kana was tense with apprehension about the prospect of awakening the Dratini.

The team made it to the end. Ryota sighed, and his hind paw steps on a Dratini tail.

" _ **EEEEK!"**_

The Dratini horde woke up and glared at the three; Ryota stiffened with horror.

"Screw me!"

The Dratini all use Surf, and a huge wave swept them in the river current. Kana reaches for air and sees Kimba and Ryota fighting against the water. She swims for Kimba and grabs him with Ryota grabbing on her, and her vision suddenly became dark.

 **The Rocky Bluff's water current goes through the cave in a fantastic maze, and the final floor's pool was leading to a small beach where a skyscraper mountain was in view.**

Kana gasps when she heard Ryota.

"We have to get out! We're gonna drown!"

Ryota fastens his hind legs on her sides and bites down on a stray, dried branch, and tries to pull them out.

"Stop!" Kana cried. "Let go of the branch!"

Ryota yelps with a dumbfounded expression. Even Kimba was shocked.

"Kana, we're gonna drown if we don't-!"

"We won't drown!" She insisted. Kana can still see the waterway leading to the outside of the dungeon.

"I know we won't drown, I promise!"

Kimba's yellow eyes stared into her brown black ones.

"Let go, Ryota!"

" _What?! Have you flipped your biscuit?!"_ Ryota snapped, his mouth still holding on to the branch.

"Kana doesn't lie! I trust her, you have to, too!"

Ryota groans, but he opened his mouth and was swept away. Kana kept her head above the water, and sees the route she saw in her vision. The small beach came in view.

Kana pulls out a Pounce Orb from her bag.

"Hold on!"

Ryota and Kimba grab on Kana's scruff. The orb in her paw glows bright, and the three kids were launched from the water and hits the sandy shore.

They shook their fur coat free of water, and Ryota was fiercely grooming his fur.

"I'm never going through that dungeon! You two can tell Sachi-senpai that he needs to send a Dragonite to pick me up if he wants me back!"

Kana looks over her shoulder and sees the tall mountain, miles away from them.

 _My vision was right. I did it!_

"Kana?" She looked at Kimba. "How did you know where the current will lead us here?"

"A sixth sense."

Ryota huffed. "I'll buy it, but don't be surprised if I refuse to come back here."

Kimba looks at the orange and pink skies.

"It's getting late." He said. "We should probably camp here for the night."

Kana nods while Ryota agreed, but was still grooming his fur.

* * *

At the pier, Sachihiro and Amaya looked at their seven former apprentices, bruised and defeated, and an Arcanine named Chief was with them.

"There were nine pokemon we sent out, what happened to them?" Amaya asks Chief.

"They disappeared with the black holes." Chief reported. "They're the of the forty victims that are still missing."

Sachi saw pieces of his childhood and recent memories. Him, Amaya, a Froakie, were staring into the beady, red eyes of a monster. Then, Panja, a Shinx, stepped in and everything went black.

 _Panja…_

Sachi sighed and bowed. "Thank you, we'll take them to see Kaiyo now."

Chief nods and sent his Growlithe squad to carry the unconscious pokemon to the guild. Amaya looks at Sachi.

"What are you thinking?" She asks him.

"Something that I should've done before," he said. "I'm going to see the elder."

* * *

 **I know that I'm months late, but I saw the Alolan Form for Rattata. I have...mixed feelings. I mean, I'm over my fascination with Rattata long ago, it pops up every now and then, but I'm more focused on the Alolan Pokemon.**

 **Who knows? I'll probably get a Rattata just in case… But I'm already calling it, Youngster Joey might come back with revenge for his top percentage of Rattata.**

 **~ Kyubi**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

" **Sidetracked."**

9/14/16 - 9/15/16 - 9/17/16 - 9/18/16 - 9/21/19 - 9/22/16

Sachi woke up that morning to check on his former apprentices. They were sleeping but in critical condition, so Treasure Town's Doctor, Blissey, took over to observe them for the time being.

Sachi went to a den near the Storage Unit, and sees a female Ninetales grooming her fur. Ninetales, more known as Amaterasu, was often rumored to be related to the Ninetales from legends. The one who laid a curse on a human for touching one of her tails.

Ammy lived in this area long before Treasure Town was built, and her den was left untouched in respect for her wisdom.

"Hey, Ammy!" He called. Amaterasu looked up from her grooming.

"Sachihiro. What do I owe this visit to?"

Sachi opened his mouth, but Amaterasu says, "I know about the black holes ravaging the Sinnoh region. Do you wish to know who is behind it?"

The male Zoroark stared at her and shook his head.

"I already know who… It was Giratina."

"What makes you so sure that it was Giratina?"

"Giratina was said to communicate from the Distortion World through mirrors. And the same thing happened to me, Amaya and Panja when we were kids, _and_ twelve years ago. Only the black holes were much too small to cause trouble."

"Chief Arcanine said that they would always find mirrors after the black holes swallow up a city. He even said that pokemon were going missing after the damage is done, and most of them who do return end up dead."

"Just like Panja?"

Sachi bit his lip.

"Yes… I even heard he had an egg that was ready to hatch. He looked so proud about it, but Giratina ruined it all, for his cub and his widow…"

Amaterasu nods.

"I assure you that he won't get away with it this time."

"... Did you have a vision telling you?"

"Something like that." She replied, swishing her nine tails. "But before I discuss it, I would like to talk to your two new apprentices that left."

"Team Sonic DX? Traveling to Fogtown is a four day trip, two days to get there and two days to return."

Amaterasu rests her head on her small paws.

"I can wait ~."

* * *

 _Ryota was a very young Rockruff who lived in a region full of pokemon never seen before. The sun was bright and was the region was dominated by beaches and different islands. He was with his mother, known as a Daytime Lycanroc named Arusi, who looks like a greyish white wolf with a scruffy mane, and a white bushy tail and blue eyes._

 _Ryota was playing with a beach ball with a Passimsion while Arusi watched from afar. Ryota was getting close to a sand castle as the sand began to sink._

" _Ryota! Watch out for the Palossand!" Arusi called. Ryota stops as a Palossand's arm reached out, he scampers away leaving the beach ball in the Palossand's grip. The Passimsion snapped at the Palossand in anger for his lost ball._

 _Ryota whimpered when he reached Arusi. The female Lycanroc nuzzled him._

" _You're a strong pup now, Ryota, just like your father…" Her voice cracked a little._

 _Ryota never knew his father, and Arusi barely talked about him, she only said that he was a strong Lycanroc who preferred the night over the day._

 _Arusi pulled out a blue collar with a small pendant in the shape of the sun._

" _Your father hated the sunlight, but he found this during the daytime just to give it to me, as a present to become his mate. When you become stronger, this will be yours."_

 _Ryota wagged his tail happily._

 _ **Lightning bolts crashed and disrupted the peaceful dream of Ryota. The island region was being swallowed up by black holes.**_

 _ **Many of the pokemon scrambled on the Lapras Liner to escape, some ended up being dragged in the black holes and never returning.**_

 _ **Arusi ran through the crowd of pokemon with Ryota's scruff in her mouth. She skidded to a halt, kicking up sand, and places him on Lapras' back that was heading to Treasure Town, the last Lapras that evening.**_

" _ **Make sure he gets to somewhere safe." She told the Wingull directing Lapras.**_

" _ **What about you?" Ryota asks her.**_

" _ **I'll be fine." She said. Arusi pulls out the collar and fastened it around Ryota's neck. "Keep it close to you. Remember, I'll always be with you."**_

" _ **But mom-!"**_

 _ **The Lapras crashed the waves and swims from the shore. Arusi's figure went further and further from view as the black holes grew bigger, and when Alola disappeared in the horizon, a tower of shadows erupted into the sky.**_

 _ **Ryota's tears burned his eyes, and two beady red eyes peered through the darkness.**_

* * *

Ryota jumped awake, drenched in sweat. He shook his fur and looks at his teammates. Kimba was still asleep, and Kana's nest was empty.

 _I don't understand, I thought I forgot about that…_

The Rockruff envisions Arusi again, and he started to cry.

 _Why did you go? You didn't deserve to die._

Ryota quickly regained his composure and tries to find Kana, but he smells something strange in her nest. He smells several different scents of the same species, and saw that straight lines were deeply dug in the ground as it stops near Rocky Bluff's exit.

"Kimba!" Ryota shook Kimba's side until the Shinx woke up. Kimba looks at Ryota with his eyes half open.

"Wha-? What's wrong?"

"Kana's been kidnapped! I think it's those Dratini from Rocky Bluff!"

Kimba blinks the sleep from his eyes and gets on his paws.

"Seriously? We gotta-!"

Kimba notices the look of apprehension on Ryota's face. He grabs Ryota's scruff with his teeth. "No you're not! You're coming with me!"

Kimba drags Ryota inside of the dungeon despite the Rockruff's protest.

* * *

The two pokemon first saw a horde of Dratini glaring challengingly in their direction.

Kana was in the circle of the swarm, with a Dratini's tail wrapped around her body.

"Kana! Are you okay?" Kimba called. Kana shudders. "Their skin is so slimy!"

Dratini glares at Kana. "We came out of water! We're _not_ slimy!"

Kimba and Ryota walk towards the Dratini horde as the stream rippled, following them.

"Let Kana go." Kimba growled. "What's your problem anyway?"

"That rock type prick stepped on my tail!" One Dratini exclaimed. Ryota flattened his ears, briefly, but he refused to back down.

"That, and we're sick of you pokemon always trespassing on our turf!" Another Dratini cried out.

"And the fact that a _rock type_ trespassed into our turf is even more infuriating! We shouldn't have to put up with this disrespect - we're dragon types, the most powerful pokemon to ever exist!"

"If you're so strong, then why do you get your butts kicked by a bunch of frilly, girly fairy types?" Ryota sneered.

The Dratini horde fell silent as they began to sweat profusely. One Dratini trashed his tail in anger.

"You won't be so smug when our boss shows up!"

The stream began to ripple underneath the water.

"Well where is your boss?" Ryota pressed. "He looks like a no show to me-!"

The water erupted in the air as a bright pink streak landed in front of Kimba and Ryota. A Dragonair glared them down as it's blue jewels gleamed.

"You've got some nerve coming back here," the Dragonair sneered.

"We are a proud species of pokemon types, and anything that degrades us must suffer the consequences."

Kimba covers Ryota's mouth with his paw before he could make a retort.

"Look, miss-!"

" _Miss?!_ I'm a _male!_ And my name is Nore!" Nore slams his tail, and the Dratini swarmed around Kimba and Ryota.

"My Dratini cohorts! _Attack!"_

" _Dragon Rage!"_

The swarm launched a blue blazing fire, and Kimba and Ryota leaped into the air to dodge.

" _Rock Blast!"_ Ryota launched several, sharp rocks at three Dratini, making them faint.

" _Spark!"_ Kimba launches an electric stream and zapped four Dratini as they fainted too.

Kana thrashed and bites the Dratini's tail.

" _Ouch!"_ The Dratini winced and releases Kana's body. The female Eevee charged for Nore and bites his side.

Nore's eyes bugged out and glared at Kana.

"You little runt-!" He reaches his neck out to grab her, but Kana jumps back and bites his tail and runs behind him.

Ryota and Kimba defeat the Dratini horde and look to Nore, who was spinning in a circle chasing Kana.

" _You can't escape me forever!"_ Nore cried.

Kana loosens her bite and jumps back at the last minute. She steps back to her teammates as Nore slowly stops spinning and became dizzy.

Nore quickly shook his head and notices Team Sonic DX approaching him.

Ryota said,

"It's over, Nore. Just accept defeat-."

"I accept!" Nore wailed. He bows his head, as did the Dratini horde.

"I'm sorry! I'll never do it again!"

"But… Why did you even hold me hostage if you're gonna give up so fast?!" Kana demanded.

"There was so much bad pokemon trespassing and ruining our cave." A Dratini explained. "Some of them even brought more pokemon and killed a few of us when we were too careless."

"We thought that when you left, you were gonna bring those bad guys back."

The Dratini began to cry.

"We're so sorry!"

"Please don't hurt us!"

Kimba stared at them.

"... We're not gonna hurt you. Just promise you won't do this to any other pokemon."

Nore nods, tears eyed.

"You have my word. We won't harm anyone who passes through here."

* * *

The sun was still rising, so Team Sonic DX decided to climb Breathless Peak before nightfall. The higher they went, the colder it became. Snow was pounding hard on their fur and face, and they huddled close to keep warm.

Kana could only see white on the path, and felt a body hit her shoulder.

"Kimba?" The Shinx shuddered as frost built on his nose and ears. Kana sees Ryota's fur covered in snow as he falls down.

"No!"

Kana grabs Ryota's scruff and pulls him close to her. The female Eevee looks at her teammates in distress.

 _What should I do?! I-I can't think straight!_

Kana looks at the blizzard in front of her and sees the horse from her dreams.

" _Stay awake, Shizoku."_

"Wh-Who are you…?"

The horse lifts his head.

" _I'm known as Arceus. God of all Pokemon, and it is not your time to leave this world, nor is it Kimba or Ryota's. Stay awake."_

" _Stay awake!"_

Kana hears two different voices mingle, as Arceus' form vanished in the snow and a yellow, walking pokemon with a white stomach and a red gem on her forehead and tail tip known as Ampharos arrived. She was wearing a thick, blue snow jacket and scarf.

With her was a Stoutland pulling a sleigh behind him with bags on the seat.

"Stay awake!" She cried. "Don't _ever_ fall asleep in a snowstorm, that's a death sentence waiting to happen!"

Ampharos pulled out three blankets from her bag and wraps them around the three kids. She puts each child on a sleigh and picks up a rope as did Stoutland.

"Pull!" She told Stoutland.

The two pokemon pulled the sleigh through the snow despite the harsh blizzard and enter a warm cave with a fire going. Outside the cave, a strange wolf like pokemon with red and white fur was watching.

He pulled out a blackened mirror and says,

"I see the little buggers, boss."

The mirror's colors changed to red and black, and the wolf pokemon gave an irritated sigh. "Fine! I'll leave them alone, but this is beginning to get boring."

The wolf puts his mirror away and stalks down the path, the blizzard making him vanish for sight.

* * *

 **Writer's block! I hate it sometimes!**

 **Sorry it took so long, but I have little to say right now.**

 **Remember, reviews are appreciated. ~ Kyubi**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

" **Fogtown."**

9/29/16 - 10/1/16 - 10/3/16 - 10/9/16 - 10/11/16 - 10/13/16 - 10/14/16 - 10/15/16

* * *

Ampharos made three different types of soup over a fire pit, all made with gummies.

Gray for Ryota, yellow for Kimba and white for Kana. Speaking of which, the three kids were placed in warm nests where they slept. Stoutland was making sure that they weren't suffering from frostbite and numbness on their paw pads.

Ampharos places the different bowls of soup, hot and ready, near the respective pokemon when Kimba opens his eyes.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Ampharos exclaimed cheerfully.

Kimba wipes his eyes with his paw and stretched.

"Here's some tasty soup with Sitrus Berry pieces," Ampharos told him.

"You might wanna wake up your teammates so they can get it while it's hot."

Kimba's heart jumped from his throat and looks at the unconscious Ryota and Kana.

"Guys?"

Kana's ear twitches. She slowly opened her eyes and focused on Kimba. Ryota wiggles his paws and ears, he yawned.

"No, no, Amaya-sama. Five more minutes." Ryota whispered. Ampharos pulled out a Tamato berry and crushed it, squeezing out the juices. She opens Ryota's mouth and allows a single drop touch his tongue.

Ryota yowled and jumped out of his nest, he jumped on his hind legs like he was dancing. Kana stares at him strangely while Ampharos laughs.

"Tamato berries always have a good kick."

"That felt like a sock in the face rather than a kick!" Ryota barked.

Kimba pads to Kana and places his paw on her nest. "Are you okay, Kana?"

"Yeah."

Kimba felt his fur warm up when Kana laid eyes on him, he quickly turned away and looked at Ampharos.

"Who are you?"

Ampharos pats her chest proudly. "I am Beacon, and this is my trusty companion, Bernie." She said pointing to the Stoutland.

"You kids are lucky. Full grown adults have a hard time getting through this mountain without dying from frostbite, you three have guts."

" _Woof!"_ Bernie barked at Beacon. The female Ampharos coughed. "Or completely stupid."

Ryota immediately became defensive. "We were told to come to Breathless Peak to get to Fogtown!"

"Then why didn't you just use the Drifblim?"

Kimba blinked at Beacon. "Drifblim? Around here…?"

"The Drifblim don't mind carrying pokemon long distances, it's like a Lapras for flight. Everyone uses Drifblim to avoid Breathless Peak."

Ryota looked shocked and outraged. He flattened his ears and said, "That's nice to know… We'll remember that when we leave!"

Kana tried to move her paws, but she feels nothing in her toes. She looks at them and sees that they were barely uncurling from her paw, even though she's putting effort into moving it.

"Uh, that might be a problem…" She whispered. Kimba looks at her paws and realizes that she can't move them.

"Looks like we'd have to wait until Kana's paws thaw off." Said Kimba.

For once Ryota didn't argue. He just pads to the bowl of soup near Kimba's nest and took a drink, and spat it out.

"This soup tastes _awful!"_

"That's because you ate the Electric broth." Beacon said in a matter of fact voice.

* * *

Kenta the Growlithe completed his rescue mission in Darkened Grotto and was preparing to leave when he saw a dark shadow move in the mirror-like wall. Kenta raised an eyebrow and padded forward with caution. The walls became black, and two beady red eyes appeared.

"What in the name of Arceus…?" Kenta whispered.

" _Kenta, look out!"_

The male Growlithe turned around and dodged a dark grey, salamander like pokemon with a black mask on its head. Sachi ran beside Kenta as he glared at the salamander.

Sachi's claws became dark for a prepared Shadow Claw attack.

"Stay back you..! You! What _are_ you?!"

"I'm Sly, a Salandit!" The unknown pokemon said, female. "I wouldn't expect _you_ to know such a fabulous looking girl like me."

Sly pulled out a black mirror from her bag, making Sachi and Kenta tense up.

Sly gave a sickly smile to the two pokemon.

"Smile!"

* * *

 **Fogtown entrance**

The sun was bright in the middle of the sky, but it was barely seen through the thick, dense fog. Team Sonic DX stood in front of what they made out to be the town's gate.

They see a small, yellow beam of light become brighter and brighter as a small, fluffy sheep approaches them.

"State your team name and business." She said.

Ryota nudged Kana awake, who was still shaken by the numbness.

"Sonic DX, and we have a letter to give to Archie."

The Mareep blinked in surprise. "Archie of the Typhlosion Guild? Sure, just let me open the gate."

Mareep vanished in the fog after two steps. The three kids heard a loud, groaning and the gates pushed the fog away and revealed a ten foot tall gate and a small, cobblestone path located inside.

Mareep called through the fog. "Have a great time!"

* * *

Team Sonic DX found themselves in a small city with many pokemon that they were familiar with such as the eevee, swablu, and many, many pokemon with their own lights like mareep and ampharos.

With small markets and buildings, and many light towers that illuminate the town from its fog.

Kana went ahead and bumped into a small, quadruped dinosaur pokemon. It's lower half of its body is black, while the upper half was light grey. It has a beak-like snout with a small, tooth-like spike on each corner of its lower jaw and big, red eyes. On the front of its head was a large, heart shaped yellow scale.

"Watch where you're going!" It snapped, female. Kana recoiled.

"Sorry, there's no need to snap."

The dinosaur narrowed her eyes.

"Snap? Oh, I get it, I'm a dinosaur so I must make a habit of biting other pokemon, is that it?!"

" _Sylvia! Calm down!"_

Suddenly, a small bird with black plumage flew down to the dinosaur. It had a grey beak with a pointed black tip, and a white mask-like marking with large blue eyes.

"Are you guys new to Fogtown?" The little woodpecker asks.

"Yes, we are." Kana replied, keeping her eye on the temperamental dinosaur.

Kimba stared at the two strange pokemon in awe while Ryota looked vaguely surprised to see them.

"I'm sorry but...what kind of species are you two?" Kimba asks them.

"They're Pikipek and Jangmo-o." Ryota replied breezily. "I've had neighbors that were the same species."

The woodpecker - Pikipek - blushes lightly.

"I'm a little honored to hear that. Not many pokemon here are familiar with Alolan pokemon like us."

Pikipek extends her wing to Kana. "I'm Piper, and this is my partner, Sylvia."

The female Jangmo-o huffed and looked away. Kana was very curious about Ryota's knowledge about the Alolan pokemon and decided to ask him later.

"I'm Kana Shizoku. And these are my teammates Kimba and Ryota, we're Team Sonic DX and we have a letter to give to Archie."

Sylvia suddenly gave Kana her full blown attention. "Are you guys from Treasure Town?"

The Sonic DX nodded. Sylvia smacks her big forehead.

"Son of an Arceus! Guildmaster Archie mentioned that Sachi-sama's apprentices were coming, but I didn't think it'd be you three."

Sylvia dips her head politely. "Sorry!"

Kana waves her paw. "It's fine."

"Although we saw eevees and shinxes when we came into town." Kimba put in.

Piper replied, "We're kind of Alolan immigrants - our region was lost a few years ago, so we've never seen your species before even after we settled here."

Ryota coughed loudly, interrupting the conversation. "You said Archie is your Guildmaster, could you take us to him?"

"Sure." Said Piper. "Just follow me and Sylvia."

* * *

Kana, Kimba and Ryota stood in front of a tent with the colors and shape of a Typhlosion. Kana went inside expecting a ladder, but came across a staircase.

"You guys have stairs?" Kimba asks Piper, who was sitting on Sylvia's head.

"Of course, what do you have in your Guild?"

"A ladder." Ryota replied. Sylvia snorted. "Poor fool… Guildmaster Archie wouldn't allow a ladder because of our fellow apprentices."

Sylvia and Piper walk down the steps with the three kids in toe. The first floor had pokemon coming in and out, nothing different from their own guild.

Kimba felt a ball hit the back of his heel, he turned his head and looked down to see a Voltorb glaring daggers at the male shinx.

"Would you mind? I'm trying to get by!"

Seeing the statics dance around Voltorb, Kimba sidestepped and allowed Voltorb to pass.

"Nice seeing you, Gyro!" Piper called to the Voltorb.

Kana sees a black kitten with a red mask like face and big, yellow eyes come downstairs behind them. Followed by a small owl with a bow tie and a light blue sea lion wearing a paler blue frill around its neck like a clown, and a pink nose.

The owl stopped when he saw Piper.

"Hey, Piper! You-!" The owl stopped when he saw Ryota, and the Rockruff narrowed his eyes when he attracted the attention of the black kitten and sea lion.

"Soren? Soren, are you okay?" Piper asks the owl. Soren fluffed his feathers.

"Y-Yes."

"Are you three from Alola, too?" Kimba asks the three newcomers.

The black kitten rolled her eyes. "Gee, what made you think that?"

Sylvia looks at the Zoroark apprentices nodded to the three newcomers.

"These are known as Rowlet, Litten and Popplio."

"Soren," the grass owl dipped his head.

"Marie," the Litten gave no expression, but she kept her eyes on Ryota, who was increasingly uncomfortable with her.

"And Hubie." The Popplio waves his flipper to the others.

Sylvia quickly explained Team Sonic DX's errand, and Hubie stood on his back flippers to stand up, and placed his flippers on his invisible hips.

"Say no more! I'm the team leader, so I was gonna report to him right now. Follow me!"

Hubie slides across the floor and went downstairs with the three Zoroark apprentices following him with Sylvia and Piper, but Ryota was stopped by Marie as she place her paw on his shoulder.

She and Soren were giving him a stern stare. "We need to talk, Ryota."

* * *

"Guildmaster!"

A Typhlosion looks down to Hubie sliding towards him.

"Hello, Hubie. Does your team have anything to report?"

Hubie salutes Archie.

"We completed the outlaw job, but Sylvia and Piper found Sachi-sama's apprentices in town today."

Archie looks to Kimba and Kana as Kana gives Archie the letter. The Typhlosion takes it and reads over it, he nods.

"I got it. Thank you for making this way," he told the two. "Sachi must trust you enough to make it here."

"We're actually new apprentices." Kimba admitted.

Archie blinked in surprise. "Well ain't that something? You two should probably stay here for the night before you go back home."

"Two?" Kimba echoed. "Actually there's three-."

Kimba looked back and finally notices Ryota's absence.

* * *

In a cafe known as _The Lighthouse,_ Ryota stood rigidly as Marie and Soren took a sip of their juice. Marie places an empty glass on the counter as the Flaffy waitress took her cup.

"So you were found by the Guildmaster of Treasure Town." She said, reciting what Ryota told them. "After all this time, why didn't you come and find us? You're best friends?"

"I didn't know." Ryota defended himself. "I thought when Alola was swallowed up, you guys were gone too. You, Soren and Hubie."

Soren swivels his head. "Our parents put us on the Lapras on the other side of the region. Lapras dropped us off near the port of Grover City and we wandered to Fogtown."

Ryota looked at the glass of apple juice and pulled it toward him.

"What did you three do?"

"I stole." Marie said casually. Ryota saw some of the Flaffy waitresses glare in the female Litten's direction, although like all Litten, Marie didn't seem to care about the looks she received.

"Nobody liked that." Soren said. "Marie had 2,000 Poké bounty on her head after a week of stealing food for us. And that's when Archie apprehended her."

Ryota took a sip of juice and allowed the Flaffy to take the empty glass, as Marie continued the story.

"He gave me an ultimatum, either I stop stealing and pay everyone back through the work in his Guild, or I get all of us in jail for what I did. We all ended up working for him until the debt was paid off."

"Then Archie wanted us to become apprentices, and we said yes." Soren put in.

"What about Hubie?" Ryota asks them. "He didn't react when he saw me and my teammates."

Soren chuckled. "You know how he is, Hubie lets the past go like water washing over his back. He's actually our leader to Team Ohana."

Ryota was relieved to hear his Alolan friends settling into exploration team life so well.

But…

"Did you see Asuri on any Lapras?"

Soren crooned with sadness. "We don't know if Ms. Asuri made it… In fact, we haven't heard anything from our parents since we came."

"Ryota." Marie said gently. "The adults and elders put every hatchling and unevolved pokemon onto the Lapras. I have a bad feeling that they knew that they wouldn't make it off Alola alive."

Ryota feels his throat close up with grief. He sees Asuri's face as the Lapras swam away from the beach. He looks at the collar she gave him before telling Lapras to leave.

 _You knew you wouldn't make it, didn't you?_

Ryota didn't want to break down. He feels a paw touch his, and sees Marie's tiny black paw. "It's okay. They sacrificed themselves to give us a future for a better life."

Ryota nodded, but was still consumed with grief.

" _Ryota!"_

Kimba and Kana enter the cafe and approached him, Marie quickly took her paw back before either of Ryota's teammates noticed.

"Guildmaster Archie has given us a place to stay for the night. Is that okay with you?" Kana asks.

Ryota glances at Marie and Soren. "Yes, it's fine by me."

* * *

In Treausre town during patrol, Chief the Arcanine was stopped by a Houdoom.

"Sir! We found the suspect!"

Chief blinked at the Houdoom. "You did? Where is he?"

Houdoom leads Chief to the main square where packs of Houndoom, Mightyena, and Manectric and the local pokemon were gathered.

Chief pushed himself through the crowd and saw Sachi holding a dark grey salamander fighting his grip, and Kenta stood next to him with Blissey giving him medicine for poison.

"Guildmaster," Chief addressed Sachi. "Is...this our suspect?"

Sachi pulled out a black mirror and kicks it toward Chief. "I wouldn't touch that. But yeah, she calls herself Sly."

Chief smells Sly's forehead, but Sly smacks his muzzle with her skinny tail.

"Back off you stupid dog!" She shrieked.

Houndoom inspects the corrupted mirror and looks to Chief.

"It matches the description from the Sinnoh region, sir. What should we do with…?"

"I'll destroy you all!"

Chief snorted. "Take her in for questioning. You have a lot of explaining to do, Sly."

The Salandit growled and shrieked as she continued to flail her arms to fight Sachi.

The male Zoroark sighed. "This one needs a straight jacket."

* * *

 **Just to say something.**

 ***Kyubi falls to her knees and begs* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!**

 **PMD stories are a bit harder to come with than I thought, but don't worry, I'll still be making chapters for this story.**

 **It'll just take longer once I think of the next step to advance the plot.**

 **I won't give up! ~ Kyubi**


	8. Chapter 8

***groan* I've had another dream about Sun and Moon, and I had an Alolan Ninetales… Grief! Just bring the game here - Oh! The demo is out now! Maybe that'll satisfy me for...three days.**

 **Anyway, lets- *phone vibrates, and Kyubi pulls out Pokemon Go sees a silhouette of Pikachu***

 **Oh cool, I-. *Kyubi sees a Pikachu waving at her cutely. She gapes and threw a Pokeball, catching Pikachu***

… **. I need a moment. *lets out a victory cry***

* * *

Chapter 8

" **Kana and Amaterasu."**

10/15/16 - 10/16/16 - 10/18/16 - 10/19/16 - 10/20/16 - 10/21/16

* * *

 _Somewhere far away from Treasure Town, in an area called Lightning Valley, lived a pride of luxio and their one shinx cub and his mother, a luxray._

" _Look at this, Kimba."_

 _A male Raichu named Axle shows a three tiny figures of toy mice. A very young Kimba watches him show him the dolls while the female luxray kept an eye on them._

" _What's this?" Kimba asks Axle._

" _This is a family. This is the mom, the dad and the baby."_

 _Kimba was fascinated, but the female luxray braced herself for what was next._

" _So… Everyone has a father? Even me? Where's my father?"_

 _Axle fell silent and looked at the luxray._

" _Eliza…"_

 _Eliza nodded despite her misgivings. And Axle was given permission to leave._

" _Kimba, darling. I need to tell you something."_

" _What is it?" Kimba approaches Eliza with an innocent face._

" _I know I promised you that I would tell you about your father on your twelfth birthday, but I decided to tell you now."_

 _Kimba gasped and quickly sat down, excited to finally hear about his absent father._

" _Your father was a talented fighter, a brave and an intelligent wandering explorer who never hesitated to lend a helping paw to pokemon in need."_

" _How did you two meet?"_

 _Eliza smiles softly._

" _Unfortunately, your father's biggest flaw was his recklessness. He was beaten relentlessly by this pride while my sister ruled, and I just returned from my travels to find him pinned down by female luxio, spitting furiously._

 _I made sure he healed and sent him on his way. The next day he returned and risked being attacked to see me, and after two years of courtship he asked me to be his mate."_

" _And then I was born!"_

 _Eliza laughed as she nuzzles Kimba's head._

" _You were an egg at the time. Your father was delighted to have you, almost anxious even."_

" _So where is he?"_

 _Eliza sighed as she crouched down to Kimba's level._

" _There was an accident… Him and an old friend were investigating a phenomenon that they encountered as children. I don't know the full details about what transpired, but, one of his friends found out about me and told me that...he."_

 _Eliza stopped as a son was caught in her throat. Kimba doesn't know what happened, but he could tell that it caused his mother a great deal of pain._

 _He presses himself close to Eliza and licked her cheek._

" _It's okay, you have me." He said. "I promise you that I'll be just like dad! I'll be brave and strong, and a famous explorer!"_

 _Eliza smiles in spite of her tears._ " _You're already like your father. You're my little Panja."_

* * *

Kimba felt his paws ache from traveling. Even though they took the Drifblim back home that early morning, the distance has taken toll on him and his teammates. Kana suddenly stops.

"We're home!" She exclaimed.

Kimba smiled. Yes, they were home at last.

* * *

A spotlight casts on Sly, who was tied to a chair with ropes. She looked around and saw Chief padding toward her.

"Hello, little one. Comfy?"

Sly hissed. "You must be joking! These ropes are digging into my sensitive skin!"

Chief ignored her snark as he showed Sly the black mirror.

"This what you pulled out on Sachihiro yesterday. Tell me what you know about it and who gave you the mirror."

Sly suddenly broke free from the burnt ropes and attempted to run, but Chief swiftly crushed her under his huge paw, keeping her alive.

"Just so you know I'm a fire type, too. Unless you're looking to get yourself killed…"

"Go ahead!" Sly spat. "Eat me, gut me alive - you'll never get me to sing!"

Chief stared down at the dark grey salamander. He uses his free paw to move his beard to reveal a badge on a collar, and presses his paw on it and received feedback.

"Jasmine? Yes, it's Chief. Would you be so kind and bring in a bucket with ice cold water?"

Sly's eyes almost bugged out. " _ **What?!"**_

* * *

Static the Elekid quietly walks toward the Sonic DX's sleeping quarters with static on his hands. When he came to the opening, Ryota appeared with his teeth bared.

"Don't even think about it!"

Static recoiled and ran away before Ryota could grab him. The Rockruff snorted and turned his attention to Kimba and Kana. The female eevee was still asleep while Ryota and Kimba were awake.

"Shizoku?" Ryota prodded Kana's side with his paw. "Wake up, it's almost-."

Kana suddenly turned over and glared at Ryota; the Rockruff backed up so far that he bumped into the wall! Kana rubs her eyes tiredly.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost noon, we slept half the day away." Kimba told her.

Kana blinked and stood up from her nest. "Why didn't you say so?" She demanded to Ryota.

"Because you looked like you were prepared to kill me!" Ryota cried.

* * *

Team Sonic DX stood beside their fellow apprentices, in front of Sachi and Amaya.

"Before we start our morning work, I have something to share with you all." Amaya said. "Team Sonic DX has completed their first journey to Fogtown."

The apprentices congratulated the three kids on their success, Amaya waited until the noise went away.

"Also, we have been informed that the Sinnoh region has been swallowed up completely by the black holes."

The room fell silent with horror.

"You mean, like, it's all _gone?!"_ Daichi exclaimed.

"Yes, that is what we were told."

Daichi flaps his tiny wings frantically. "No, no, no! My grandmother still lives there-!"

Static grabs Daichi and holds him over his shoulder. "Dude, relax!"

"Daichi." Sachi spoke up. "We already checked in with the Lapras. Your grandmother is safe and she's being relocated to Treasure Town tomorrow morning."

Daichi sighed with relief as tears fell. Ryota gave a sigh of relief too, and that didn't go pass Kana.

"If I may." Kenta said. "What about that Salandit you captured yesterday, sir?"

Hanako shivered and gagged. "Don't _ever_ mention that ugly little thing!"

"Sly is currently being interrogated by Chief and his dogs." Sachi replied.

"The last I heard is that she was neck deep in a bucket of water and still isn't talking."

"But doesn't she have those horrible mirrors?" Haya the Pachirisu asked.

"Aren't we also in danger like Sinnoh?"

Amaya spoke up before a panic broke out.

"Sly's mirrors have been taken into custody, Chief is a capable officer and will not let that happen. All we ask is that you don't spread unwanted fear in Treasure Town and let the police do their job."

" _Yes, ma'am!"_

The apprentices spread out to perform their work, and Sachi calls,

"Kimba, Kana, come here for a second. Ryota can join Kenta for a mission."

Ryota looked more annoyed than usual and muttered, _"Not that bossy, Rin Tin Tin wannabe…"_

Kimba and Kana approached Sachi and Amaya.

"We want you two to visit Amaterasu before you head out." Sachi said.

"The town's elder?" Kimba questioned, shocked. "What does she wants?"

"She wishes to have small talk," Sachi said. "And once one of you is done you can go out on your job."

* * *

Sachi directed Kimba and Kana to an open space in between the storage unit and the market. A Ninetales was sitting up in her nest as the two pokemon approached her.

"Hello, little ones." She said. "I'm Amaterasu."

Kimba felt intimidated by Amaterasu's regal presence, but he feels Kana's fur brush his own, and he pushed his apprehension down.

"I'm-."

"Kimba." Amaterasu says. "And Kana Shizoku. I'm aware of all the residents that live in Treasure Town."

"Wow…" Kimba whispered in awe. Kana, however, was growing increasingly uncomfortable being under Amaterasu's stare.

 _What's her problem?_

"Actually, Kimba, if you don't mind, I would like to talk to Kana alone."

Kimba looked at the female eevee. "Are you okay with this?"

Kana wanted to say no, but she already nodded her head. The male shinx padded out of the den and left Kana with Amaterasu.

"How are you adapting?" Amaterasu asks her.

"It's okay…" Kana suddenly caught herself. "I-I mean it's a great place."

"What is your opinion on Kimba?"

"He's great, too. He's strong and reliable."

Amaterasu smiles mischievously. "Almost in a romantic sense?"

Kana fluffed her fur and glared Amaterasu down. "Absolutely not!"

Amaterasu laughed while Kana began to feel offended. "Are you going to just mock me, or is it something important?!"

"Yes, it is important." Amaterasu said. "I know who you are… Your _true_ identity as a human."

* * *

 **Withered Woods.**

Withered Woods was once a lush forest that was ravaged by the flames of Entei, and reduced to black, scrawny trees and ash covered grounds.

Kimba followed Kenta the Growlithe next to Ryota as they scaled the fourth floor.

"So what did Amaterasu say?" Ryota whispered to Kimba.

"She just wanted to talk to Kana, so I left."

Ryota pouted. "Lucky… Amaterasu rarely leaves her den or talks to other pokemon one on one, so Kana's got it easy."

"I wouldn't put it that way…"

Ryota glances at Kimba. "So you aren't the least bit jealous."

"No."

Although it was a lie. Kimba wanted to ask Amaterasu too, after hearing about how knowledgeable she was.

 _Maybe she knows about my father._

Ryota didn't believe his reply neither. "So what's up with you and her?"

Kimba blinked and looks at the Rockruff.

"I found her unconscious on the beach when summer started. She couldn't remember her past, just her name."

" _Nothing?"_

"Nope." Kimba said, leaving out the part where Kana was once a human. He still wasn't sure that the pessimistic Ryota would believe such a tall tale even though Kimba believed Kana.

"Did she hit her head on a rock? A blunt force to the head could do that."

"Her fur was soaking wet and she was further from the rocks, so it's not that."

Ryota shook his head. "That is bizarre…"

"You know what else is bizarre?" Kenta's voice scared Ryota and Kimba out of their conversation. "That you two are gossiping instead of looking for our lost client!"

Kimba and Ryota fell silent. But Ryota leaned toward Kimba's ear and said,

"I bet he's grumpy because his pelt's all matted."

Kenta narrowed his eyes at Ryota, but the rockruff was giving him a teasing smile.

* * *

Kana stared at Amaterasu, and tried to find some sense of bluff, but found nothing.

 _She's serious… She actually knows about me._

"But, how?" She asks Amaterasu.

"I was told about your presence by Arceus. He warned me about a human girl trapped inside an eevee's body. I knew it was you, since eevees are rare in Treasure Town."

 _Arceus…_

Kana heard that name before. She asks, "Did he say anything else? Does he know why I'm here? Does he-?"

"He only told me that you have arrived, nothing more." The Ninetales replied.

"I could only say that you have been given a fresh new start. Arceus gives and takes life, and sometimes a pokemon is reborn. You are one of the latter, with a twist."

"... I think I saw him in a blizzard on Breathless Peak."

Amaterasu looked surprised.

"What do you think it means?" Kana pressed her. Amaterasu was quiet for a few minutes before she replied, "I'm not sure… Maybe you were close to exhaustion and saw him. I don't know what else to say."

"If you have any more questions, don't hesitate to ask me."

* * *

Back at the Zoroark Guild, Kenta, Ryota and Kimba stood in front of an Aron.

"Thank you so much!" He said, handing over 300 Poké and a Fire Stone.

"Oh cool!" Kimba said, holding the Fire Stone in his paw, and making Kenta back away. Ryota smirked.

"What's wrong, Kenta-kun? I thought you were eager to evolve into Arcanine?"

"Some day, I haven't learned Flare Blitz yet."

Ryota quickly took Kimba's Fire Stone and shoved it two inches into Kenta's face.

"Look at the sparkly!"

Kenta jumped back forty feet and glared at Ryota as he laughed. Kimba was glad to at least see some change in Ryota's behavior. Kana climbs down the ladder and approaches Kimba.

"Kana!" He said. "Did Amaterasu share anything with you?"

Kana leaned toward Kimba and whispered, "She knows about my past."

Kimba's eyes widen and made sure Ryota wasn't listening in. The rockruff was still tormenting Kenta with the Fire Stone.

"What else?" He pressed.

"She said that Arceus told her about me, and I told her about seeing him on Breathless Peak during our errand. He told me not to give up when you went unconscious."

"Arceus is a super powerful pokemon, maybe he's looking out for you, Kana."

 _Maybe. I hardly think that the God of pokemon would care about a human, though._

"Kana." Kimba's tone became serious. "Whatever happens, I'll stand by you. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Kana nods as they heard the bell ring. Static pokes his head from the ladder and cried out to the eevee and shinx, "Hey! Lovebirds! Get down here - Kaiyo said dinner's ready!"

Ryota stops tormenting Kenta as the Growlithe ran downstairs. Kana and Kimba burned with embarrassment and yelled, _"Shut up!"_

* * *

Late that night, in the police department. Chief was staring into a bucket filled with dirt, and a skinny tail sticking out. He nods to Mightyena.

"Pull her out."

Mightyena bites on the tail and pulled Sly out. She coughed the dirt out of her mouth and glared at Chief.

"You suck!"

"Are you ready to talk?" Chief asks her.

"Bite me! Skin me alive - but you'll never get me to sing!"

Chief looks to the three Herdier and nodded. The two Herdier grabbed a hose while the third Herdier turned on the faucet. A gush of water came out of the hose as the two Herdier aimed it on Sly.

The female Salandit screamed bloody murder as the cold water hit her skin. After two minutes, Sly yelled over the crashing water.

"Alright I'll talk! Turn off the water!"

Chief made the Herdier turn off the faucet. Sly panted heavily as the water drips off her skin.

"Who are you working for?" Chief demanded.

Sly coughed up water, small embers fell out.

"I ain't talkin' 'bout my boss, but I got only two words for you: Team Geno."

"As in Genocide?"

Sly rolled her eyes.

"Very perceptive, officer."

"Who else is in Team Geno?"

Sly chuckled. "If I told you, it wouldn't be much fun, now would it? You can try all the guesses in the world, but you'll never come close to the truth. We can blend in with every day pokemon and you'll never know!"

* * *

 **(Song: Who's There?: from Persona 4)**

In Fogtown, a lone figure of the same red and black wolf was blending into the fog at night. The wolf wrote a letter as he walks to the Typhlosion Guild. He places the note on the front door.

"I just love games." The wolf said.

 _ **Don't you dare get cocky, Gabriel. Remember the plan.**_

Gabriel frowned and glared at the air.

 _Yeah, yeah. Don't get your head in a tizzy._

Gabriel the Midnight Lycanroc took one last look at the Typhlosion Guild and walked into the night, smirking all the while.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Although I do wonder, is the plot going too fast? Should it be a little slower, like chapters for exploring dungeons and battles? Tell me what you think.**

 **Also I'm thinking of adding music to my chapters from now on.**

 **(Or at least for now.)**

 **Also a gun fact! In case it wasn't obvious, Kimba, Eliza and Panja were all characters from an old anime called _Kimba the White Lion_ , and Eliza and Panja were Kimba's parents, and to be honest, Shinx looks like Kimba. Just look up Kimba the white lion and see. **

**As for me, I'm enjoying capturing Alolan pokemon on my demo.**

 ***Kyubi looks down on her female Rockruff with a fond smile***

 **I think I'll call you, Aleu, from Balto 2!**

 ***suddenly a man whispers in Kyubi's ear, and she stares at him in horror***

 **What?! What do you mean I can't keep her?!**

 ***The man takes Aleu from Kyubi and releases her into the wild, running towards the sunset. Kyubi gets and her knees in despair***

 _ **ALEU!**_ ***Kyubi cries with sorrow as she turns to the reader***

 **Anyway… I hope you have a great day… And if you have the demo, don't get attached to the Alolan pokemon you caught. ~ Kyubi**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

" **Battle of the Alolan Kind."**

10/22/16 - 10/23/16 - 10/26/16 - 10/28/16 - 10/30/16

* * *

That morning in Fogtown, Hubie the Popplio stretches his flippers and slides to the perch where Soren slept.

"Soren, Soren it's time to get up."

The young Rowlet opened his eyes and stretched his small wings.

"I'm up, just...give me another hour." He swivels his head to the wall. Hubie moved on to Marie, but stopped himself.

 _Marie hates being woken up in the morning. Her hair balls aren't very...pleasant._

But Hubie kept a smile face as he nudged Marie's side.

"Marie-chan, time to wake up."

Marie pushed his flipper away and pulled the covers over herself.

"Beat it…"

Hubie frowned. He blew from his nose, a big bubble, and popped it over Marie, dousing her with water. The female Litten shrieked.

She turned and gave Hubie a glare as she spat out a fiery hair ball, to which Hubie dodged as a Servine walked in and took the furball to the face.

" _ **Oh my Arceus! It burns!"**_

Team Ohana heard Servine's screams fade away as he ran down the hall.

"Let's get ready for work." Hubie told them.

* * *

Hubie, Marie and Soren step out into the main room where most of the apprentices were waiting for Archie to make his announcement. The Servine from earlier glared at Marie.

"That furball almost burned my scales off, Marie!"

"Then dodge it faster next time," the litten said coolly. "I thought Servine were supposed to be quick on their feet."

Before Servine could retort, the door flung open. Archie stepped out of his den with Azumarill by his side.

" _Good morning, Archie-sama!"_

"Morning everyone," Archie's tone was serious as he addressed his apprentices.

"Before you go out to your jobs, I have an announcement to make. Our guild has been threatened."

The Typhlosion Guild apprentices fell silent with shock and fear.

"By who?" Piper asks timidly.

"It's written by someone referring to themselves as Team Geno."

Archie nodded to Azumarill. The rabbit eared mouse pulls out a piece of paper and reads it over.

" _To the silly little pokemon of the guild,_

 _Don't think for a second that you're safe. Fogtown and every town in the north west are chosen to be obliterated from the map. However, if you think you're brave enough for the task, meet me in Shallow Shores before sunset, or I will obliterate Fogtown._

 _Your choice, Archie of the Typhlosion Guild."_

Everyone began talking anxiously for Archie's sake. Sylvia stomped her paw.

"This cowardly prick couldn't even threaten us in our face!"

"But they're not threatening us, they're threatening the Guildmaster." Gyro pointed out.

"Guildmaster," Piper said. "This sounds like a trap."

Archie crossed his arms, "Even so, every pokemon is at risk if this mad-mon detonates his weapon. I'm not willing to sit by and let it happen."

Everyone voiced their concern and protest against the idea, but Archie raised his hand and said, "It's my decision and it's final. Everyone can go on with their chores and not go to Shallow Shores. You are dismissed."

* * *

Everyone willingly accepted Archie's decision as he went into the dungeon. But Team Ohana was reluctant to follow orders when their Guildmaster was threatened.

Hubie couldn't focus on Soren reading the job lists.

"Hubie? Hubie!"

The Popplio jumped with surprise and looked at Soren. "What?"

"I know it's hard, but Archie told us to stay out of it." Soren said.

Hubie frowned. "But you heard what Piper said, Archie could be walking into a trap. This unknown sender could be a powerful water type pokemon and he can be in trouble."

Marie stopped grooming her fur and looks at Hubie.

"Even if we caught up with Archie, what could we do? We're not old enough to deal with this."

"But we _are_ strong enough to help him out. After all, we should have evolved into our first stages by now."

Hubie can see the shadow of doubt on his teammates faces.

"Come on, we got to _at least_ have Archie's back if he gets in trouble. Are you with me?"

Hubie puts his flipper out to Soren and Marie, feeling heads of sweat gather on his neck. Soren extends his tiny wing and touches his flipper.

"I'm with you all the way, Hubie."

The Popplio and Rowlet looks at Marie, who remained emotionless throughout the whole thing. But the female litten padded toward the two and places her paw over Soren's wing.

"If we get jumped, you owe me a red gummi soda." She said.

* * *

Shallow Shores was a beautiful beach on the east side of Fogtown. White sands and clear blue ocean, but everyone who lived in Fogtown knew that it was still a mystery dungeon, riddled with dangers and trials.

Being a fire type, Archie knew he was taking a huge risk coming here without any back up for his disadvantage. He made it to the last floor of Shallow Shores, a twenty foot wide beach with palm trees and waves that crashed against the shore, the water almost doused Archie if he hadn't dodged it.

He wipes his chin.

"I am Archie, master of the Typhlosion Guild! Come out and face me, if you dare!"

" _Hehehe, I know you're here, there's no need to raise your voice!"_

Archie directed his attention to a wolf sitting on the palm tree, holding a half eaten banana in his paw.

 **(Song: Team Skull encounter; Pokemon Sun and Moon)**

"What _are_ you?" Archie has seen plenty of new species of pokemon when Piper, Sylvia and other Alolan refugees settled in Fogtown, but he's never seen this wolf before.

"I'm what's known as Midnight Lycanroc." The Lycanroc puts the remaining banana in his mouth and jumps down from the tree. Striding toward Archie, he swallowed the banana and grinned.

"The names Gabriel. You know, like that angel the humans refer to?"

"You hardly look like one."

Gabriel gasps and grabs his chest, feigning hurt.

"I am _deeply_ offended by that remark, Archie! Even pokemon like me have feelings, too!"

Archie crossed his arms.

"Where is the device, Gabriel?"

Gabriel grins again as he pulls out a mirror, smoky black.

"You mean this?"

Archie reached to grab, but Gabriel back flips from his grasp. He landed on his feet and wagged his finger at Archie, _tsking._

"I can't just up and give this to you, that's no fun."

Archie growled as the flames ignited around his neck.

"You asked for me to meet you in this dungeon, that was the deal!"

Gabriel places the mirror in his treasure bag. He stalks towards Archie as his red eyes became illuminated.

"That was just to get you to come here. You see, I love a good battle, especially when the opponent is strong. If you win, I'll destroy the mirror, if I win."

Gabriel made explosion noises.

 **(Song: I'll Face Myself; from Persona 4)**

Archie had enough of this psycho.

" _Flamethrower!"_ Archie blew a huge stream of fire at Gabriel. Gabriel launched his own flamethrower and the moves cancelled each other out, erupting in smoke.

Gabriel charged from the smoke and skids in front of Archie.

" _Shadow Claw!"_ Gabriel's claws became a dark purple aura as he raises it to strike.

Archie bends backwards to dodge the attack.

" _Flame Wheel!"_

Archie curled into a ball as fire engulfed his body and rammed into Gabriel. The Midnight Lycanroc endures the burns on his body and grabs the Flame Wheel and threw Archie into the crashing waves. Archie uncurls himself and escaped from the water with his flames put out.

"Come on! Is that all the great guild master can do?" Gabriel taunted.

Archie balls his fist as electricity surrounds his fist. He managed to punch Gabriel in his stomach, sending him flying toward a palm tree.

Gabriel fixed his body and lands his feet on the tree, and launched himself to Archie.

" _Thunder Punch!"_ Archie struck Gabriel in the head, and the crazed wolf hits the sand. Gabriel sweeps his foot under Archie's feet and tripped the typhlosion.

Gabriel then used Shadow Claw and jabs his claws through Archie's chest.

"Oops!" Gabriel snickers, pulling out his bloody paw. He raised his paw for another strike when he was pecked in the head and his hair was pulled by Soren's talons, yanking him farther from Archie's bleeding body.

Marie rushes to Archie while Hubie stood in Gabriel's path and tripped him over, Soren accidentally pulled out a lock of fur.

Marie brought out a sitrus berry and squeezes the juices into Archie's mouth. She quickly went to Hubie.

"Archie's wound needs to be treated, the berries aren't going to cut it."

Gabriel feels his head and sees Soren with his fur in his talons.

"You stupid little kids! Get outta here before I end your short lives!"

Hubie glared at the midnight lycanroc as Soren and Marie stood next to him.

"We won't let you harm our Guildmaster! Just surrender and give yourself up willingly!"

Gabriel snickers as if he heard a joke. He suddenly threw the black mirror on the sand in front of Hubie.

"Take it! You three are hardly worth the beat down, get stronger and _then_ I'll consider you guys worthy opponents."

Gabriel turned around and vanished in a blur, into the dungeon.

 **(Song: I'll Face Myself, 2nd version; Persona 4)**

Archie coughed as he struggled getting on his feet.

" _Guildmaster!"_

Team Ohana ran to Archie with eyes wide with concern.

"Don't move too much, your wound is still bleeding." Soren said.

Archie chuckles ruefully. "No need to worry. I've had worse injuries before I evolved into Typhlosion."

Hubie took the black mirror and puts it in his bag, and brought out the Escape Orb.

"Everyone hold hands."

Soren looks at his wings in confusion, but he held Marie's paw as she grabs Archie's hand. In a bright light, all four pokemon vanished.

* * *

Team Ohana went back to the guild and waited outside the chambers as Audino looked over Archie. Azumarill notices their sullen faces when she passed by.

"You three should go to sleep."

"But…" Soren gave a huge yawn that broke his protest. Azumarill gave them a sympathetic look.

"You did your best, even though you went against orders. Archie probably would've died if you hadn't stopped Gabriel."

Hubie heard paw steps and saw an Absol with a gold necklace and a strange silver stone pendant, and has two Houndour on both sides.

"I'm looking for Hubie Ashimari?" Absol asks in a feminine voice. The said Popplio slides towards her and saluted her with Soren and Marie.

"I-I'm Hubie, ma'am."

"Call me Midnight. I understand you have the mirror in your possession."

Hubie pulls out the black mirror, and the Houndour take it with his mouth.

"Thank you for cooperating. Be sure to tell Archie that we came by." Midnight told Azumarill.

The Aqua Rabbit pokemon nodded. "I will."

* * *

 **(Song: Who's There?; Persona 4)**

Flying past Fogtown, a Noivern perched herself on a tree in a thick wooded area, and pulled out a black mirror of her own.

"Coming in, Carla to Gabriel, come in Gabriel."

" _... What do you want?"_

"Have you seen Sly? Or were you too busy fooling around?"

" _Who said-?"_

"Because Fogtown is still standing!" Carla exclaimed. "I don't care how strong the pokemon are, you had _one_ assignment and you screwed up!"

" _Would you chill it out?! What about Sly? I ain't seen her on my end."_

Carla growled as she tightens her grip on the mirror.

"Just great… Try to track her down and get her out of wherever she's held up. I have better things to do. Just inform the boss when you're done."

" _Roger that, Perfectionist."_

* * *

 _ **This just in! The Alolan Starters final evolutions have been revealed!**_

 _ **Decidueye! The Grass/Ghost type, the archer Robin Hood owl of Rowlet!**_

 _ **Incineroar! The Fire/Dark type, wrestler tiger cat of Litten!**_

 _ **And Primarina! The Water/Fairy type, the beautiful, siren seal of Popplio!**_

 **All I have to say is "yes!" For Decidueye and his style of Robin Hood. And yes, yes YES! Primarina is everything I hoped for Popplio!**

 **Incineroar… I like him. At least he's not a Fighting type, although he looks like one. He looks like an awesome wrestler, too.**

 **So I wanted to put this chapter out to celebrate their final evolutions, whether they are loved or hated, they're here!**

 **Question!** **Do you love/like/dislike the Alolan Starters' final evolutions?**

 **I** _ **love**_ **Primarina, such a lovely little sea lion ~. Kyubi**


	10. Chapter 10

**I sincerely apologize for my laziness and lack of motivation. So many things happened that got in the way. Like life, Pokemon Sun, YouTube, reading other fanfics, Pokemon Sun, Pokemon Sun.**

… **Did I mention Pokemon Sun? I did. Anyway, onward to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 10

" **The Lion Prince."**

11/6/16 - 11/7/16 - 11/8/16 - 11/11/16 - 11/25/16 - 11/26/16 - 12/1/16 - 12/7/16 - 12/10/16 - 12/11/16 - 12/12/16

* * *

Word around Treasure Town spread like wildfire; Archie of the Typhlosion Guild was attacked and almost killed, and was luckily saved by Team Ohana. Kana didn't know what to think of Team Geno but as a menace.

Sly the salandit escaped from police custody last night with an accomplice that police described as a wolf that could stand on his legs.

 _What would this mean for us? If Team Geno is able to cause so much trouble, what does that mean for everyone in our guild… Or Kimba?_

"Kana Shizoku!"

The female eevee jumped hearing Amaya's voice.

"The Guildmaster has something he wishes to talk with you alone."

* * *

Kana approaches the zoroark and dips her head politely. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see how your team is going. Having fun?"

"Yes, I am."

"That's good. How's your teammates? I kinda forgot that you would be the only girl on the team."

Kana glances at the wall briefly. "They're fine."

 _And they've finally stopped fighting with each other._

"What about Kimba?"

Kana was able to smile at the mention of her partner.

"He's doing good, too."

"Has he changed since he joined the guild?"

"A little bit." Kana admitted. "I mean, he's still...timid of some things, but I think he's getting braver when we go out into dungeons."

Sachi chuckled. "I'm not surprised, he's just like his old man."

"You knew Kimba's dad?"

"We used to be teammates, but that was a long time ago." Sachi replied. "Anyway, I'm just telling you what I told all the leaders in our guild…"

"About Team Geno?"

Sachi nodded carefully. "You're an observer… Good. Yes, with all the towns getting spooked by these guys it's a little difficult to stay positive and not let fear take over. I'm asking you to step up and make sure your team doesn't get too caught up in it."

Kana felt her heart race. "But what if we're somewhere in a dungeon and Team Geno attacks us?"

"... Then fight for your life, and the life of your team."

* * *

Kana left the guild and found Ryota and Static...arm wrestling. Or what appears to be something close to arm wrestling. When she padded closer, she saw poor Daichi looking nervous.

"Static, come on, I have to visit my grandmother!"

"Just a minute!" Said the Elekid. Kana rolled her eyes. She went up to Static and tapped his shoulder, Static became distracted and Ryota slams his arm.

"Yes!" He cried, jumping up and down. "Eat that, plug head!"

"That's not fair - she butted in!"

Kana waved her tail. "Don't you have to escort Daichi to his grandma, anyway?"

Static opens his mouth to protest, but a poke in the back from Daichi's drill tip made him quiet and follow Daichi down the path.

"You look happier." She commented to Ryota. The rockruff shrugged.

"I have to be." He replied. "There's still no word from Marie or Team Ohana if Archie's wounds are healed."

"What would happen if Archie dies? What happens to the guild?"

Ryota shrugged. "Nothing like this has happened before. Usually the Guildmaster retires from his or her job and lets the second in command take charge."

Kana seemed interested. "So if Sachi retired, Amaya would be in charge?"

"That's the plan." Ryota replied, scratching his ear with his hind leg.

Ryota's eyes suddenly became alert, and he growled as he got up on his paws. Kana looked back and saw a light blue lion with short black mane and a black hindquarters and a long tail with a yellow star on the tip.

 _This lion looks like Kimba… Wait._

"Move it, children." The lion sneered. "I need to talk to a Sachihiro of the Zoroark Guild."

Ryota stalked in front of the lion and puffed his chest.

"We're his apprentices. You'll have to state your name and business for meeting him."

The lion looked down on them in distaste.

"My name is Jasiri. I was told that Sachi took in a shinx named Kimba."

* * *

Kana was on guard around Jasiri the Luxio - as Ryota called his species and the evolved form of shinx like Kimba - and made sure she kept her distance. Jasiri attracted attention to himself as he scoffed and ignored them.

 _He's so rude._

Sachi and Amaya regarded Jasiri with respect as they bowed their heads, and Jasiri did the same.

"Greetings." Sachi said. "I was told that you were asking for one of my apprentices."

Jasiri raised his eyebrow. "Apprentice? Kimba?"

Amaya frowned at the disbelieving tone. "If you want to meet with Kimba, he should return with Kaiyo at any minute."

"I'm afraid I don't have that kind of time." Jasiri replied, getting up on his paws.

"I'll track him down myself."

Kana suddenly became worried about Kimba running into someone as rude as Jasiri, so she stood in front of the luxio.

"You'll have to listen to Amaya and Sachi, they're in charge."

Jasiri curled his lip as electricity appeared on his claws.

"What are you then, eevee? You're hardly in any position to tell me what to do!"

Kana felt her insides twisting with fear of Jasiri's anger. Ryota ran in and glared directly into Jasiri's eyes.

"I suggest you watch your tone and back away from Kana."

Jasiri growled, and Ryota prepared to launch an attack when they heard a voice.

" _Jasiri?!"_

Kimba stared at Jasiri as he gives Kaiyo the bags of food. He padded toward Jasiri with uncertainty and curiosity.

"What are you doing here?" Kimba's face became panicked. "Did something happen to mom?!"

Jasiri snorted. "Oh, _now_ you care about Eliza."

Kimba winced. Kana was driven to standing in front of Jasiri. "If you want to say something than do it privately."

"Indeed." Amaya said. The female greninja looks at Sachi. "Perhaps we should move them into your chambers?"

Sachi nodded. "Sure thing."

* * *

Despite his initial hostility, Jasiri sat next to Kimba. The shinx was very uncomfortable being near Jasiri, rightfully so. Kana took it upon herself to sit next to him, despite being uncomfortable with the touch.

Sachi sits on his knees and smiles at the kids, even though the air was tense.

"So… anything you tell Kimba will be kept confidential between everyone in this room." He told Jasiri.

Kimba felt like a rock was lodged in his throat, and he looked at Kana for reassurance, who nods to him. Kimba looks at Sachi.

"Jasiri is my older cousin. I originally came from Lightning Valley, from a pride of luxio and shinx, and my mother is the leader of them."

"Yes, yes." Sachi nodded, turning his attention to Jasiri. "And is Eliza still in charge of everything?"

"She is, and that's what I plan on discussing with Kimba."

Kimba looks at both Jasiri and Sachi in momentary shock, mostly directed toward Sachi.

 _He knew my mother?! Why didn't he tell me?!_

Kimba decided he wanted to talk about this with the zoroark later. He asks Jasiri.

"What is it about my mother? Is she okay?"

"For the most part." Jasiri replied, grimly. "We've become invaded by a group of pokemon. Most of the luxray and luxio were defeated by a pokemon calling himself a lycanroc and he had a large bear with him. He demanded that we give up our territory."

"Eliza, your mother, challenged him and the bear gave her terrible injuries."

Kimba stares at him in shock and gets on his paws.

"No way! Nobody's been able to defeat mom! Not even aunt Leona!"

Jasiri said, "The males managed to chase them off, but the lycanroc and the bear stormed past us and inside our underwater garden."

"Static Lake?" Kimba looked even more scared. Kana, feeling her heart going out to him, looks at Sachi and bowed her head.

"Sachihiro. Can I make a request?"

"Go right ahead."

"Team Sonic DX would like to go to Lightning Valley and assist the pride."

"Only if Jasiri agrees to it."

Kana forces herself to look at Jasiri. The luxio simply turned his head to Sachi.

"Alright, I'll accept the help of your apprentices."

"Then I wish you guys good luck." Sachi said. "Stay strong, be smart, and be victorious!"

* * *

Lightning Valley was a vast landscape of a savanna. (Just as Kana suspected since both Kimba and Jasiri were lions, but didn't want to sound ignorant.)

Tall, skinny trees, small watering holes and countless of zebstrika, pyroar, and feraligatr and totodile newborns. Kana and Ryota were taking in the sights while Kimba was trying to catch up with Jasiri.

"Are those pyroar from the northern pride?" Kimba asks Jasiri in amazement. "When were they allowed to enter the savanna?"

"They made a deal to marry me to their leader's daughter. She's still a litleo, but it always takes longer for her species to evolve."

"If you actually _stuck around_ instead of leaving the pride, you might have known that."

Kimba felt a rush of anger toward the barbed comments.

"Why are you making it sound like I left on purpose?"

"Get used to it." Jasiri whispered. "The pride was furious when they found out you left. You think the cubs your age were jerks? They'll be twice as judgemental when they find out you came back."

* * *

Kana was standing on a small hill, overlooking a watering hole and a small group of trees that provided shade. Several rock dens also provided shelter for a pride of lion pokemon that was mostly luxio, two shinx and dominated by male and female luxray, with one luxray, also a female, who seems to be in charge.

Jasiri roared as he climbs down the hill. The female luxray looks in his direction and smiled.

"Jasiri." She purred, running her chin on Jasiri's head of mane. "Have you found help?"

"Better."

Kimba ran toward the luxray and smiled brightly. "Aunt Leona!"

Leona was briefly surprised and nuzzles Kimba's head. "Kimba, I'm so glad to see you."

Kana notices that Ryota was hiding behind her and keeping a cautious eye on Leona and the pride that gathered to see what was going on.

"What's wrong with you?" She whispered to him.

"I hate lion pokemon… stuck up, overpowered cats is what they are." He whispers.

"Kimba's a lion, fool!" Kana hissed. Ryota opened his mouth, but quickly closed it.

Leona saw Kana and Ryota - still hiding behind Kana - approach her.

"Who is this?" She asks Kimba.

"These are my teammates, Ryota and Kana. Kana is my leader."

Something flashed in Leona's eyes when she heard those words, and looked at Kana. Kana suddenly felt smaller underneath the red and yellow eyes of Kimba's aunt.

… _Maybe Ryota has a point about lion pokemon._

Leona gave her a gentle smile. "Thank you for answering our plea. We should talk in private, Eliza just woke up."

"I just can't believe she got hurt." Kimba said.

A male luxray, who had an injury on his hind leg, snorted and said, "Maybe if you didn't abandon us like a _coward_ you would've known already!"

The rest of the luxray murmurs in agreement as Kimba lowered his head in shame, but Leona gave the pride a stern glare that made them mind their own business.

Kana was still unnerved by the hostility towards Kimba, especially when he's so young. So she places her paw on Kimba's shoulder to show support, he looks to her and swallowed his shame.

"I'm okay…"

* * *

Leona leads team Sonic DX into a wide, open cave and saw a luxray female stretched out on a patch of grass. Kimba teared up when he saw the luxray.

"Mom!"

Eliza blinked and immediately stood up when Kimba hugged her front foreleg tight.

"Kimba? My little Panja, I'm so happy to see you."

Kana stared at Kimba and his mother intensely. She felt a missing hole when they interact with each other.

And as hard as she tried, she couldn't remember her own mother.

Leona approaches Eliza. "An exploration team answered Jasiri's message. Meet Kana of team Sonic DX."

Kimba quickly returned to Kana's side. Kana politely dips her head. She heard paws scuffle behind her and swiftly jabs her back leg to move Ryota away from her. The rockruff yelped at the kick and padded next to Kana, while muttering something incoherent.

Kana decided to ignore him and focus on Eliza.

"We heard that you were hurt by a group of pokemon. Jasiri said it was a lycanroc and a bear?"

"Yes, and not like an ursaring or a beartic, it looked like a toy that were called teddy bears. It was huge, and had arms that sent some of our males in a coma."

Ryota cautiously raised his paw. "If I may, did this bear have pink and black fur, and have something on it's head that looked like cute ears?"

Eliza nodded. Ryota looked sick to his stomach. "Oh dear Arceus… You and your pride were lucky to be alive! You shouldn't approach that pokemon carelessly anymore!"

Ryota looks at Kana with urgency. "It's a Bewear, a pokemon only native to Alola. Bewear are super powerful and overly affectionate pokemon that can kill a pokemon just by hugging them. Everyone on Alola knows to stay away from those guys."

Kana asks, "Is there a chance that we could beat Bewear?"

Ryota scoffed. "It's a Normal/Fighting type. Normal types and rock types are weak against them, Kimba looks to be the only one who can stand against bewear."

Kimba jerked his head in Ryota's direction with a face of horror.

"Wait - what?!"

Kana quickly turned to Kimba and said, "As long as we can land the first hits and keep away from bewear's attacks, we should be okay."

She looks at Ryota for reassurance. The rockruff rolled his eyes in defeat, Kana looks at Eliza.

"We'll help you with the intruders, Ms. Eliza."

The female luxray nodded. "I trust you. Just be careful when you see that bewear."

* * *

Ryota, Kana and Kimba leave Eliza's den.

"Okay. Where's Static Lake?" Kana asks Kimba.

" _Is that Kimba?"_

The shinx visibly shuddered and saw two luxio padding toward him.

"Look who decided to come crawling back."

"Storm, Spark, nice to see you again." Kimba said, although Kana could hear in his voice that it was forced kindness.

"I could hardly say the same thing." Spark retorted, looking down on him. "I was hurt when we found out you were gone."

"Yeah, I thought we were friends." Storm reached his paw toward Kimba, but the shinx ducked his head as Storm's paw conducted electricity.

"We weren't friends, not even close." He muttered. Spark immediately thrusts his muzzle into Kimba's, making him wince.

"What did you say, _runt?!_ You think you got guts like your father? You're half the lion he was!"

Kana impulsively pushed herself in between Kimba and Spark. She didn't say anything, but she blocked Kimba from his bullies and acts as his shield.

Spark blinked in disbelief. "What is this? You couldn't even find a female shinx instead of this runt of a fox?"

"You need to back away, right now." She warned him.

"Why? Did I hurt your runty feelings?"

Kana lifted her paw as a dark, black ball formed in it. "I'm not repeating myself again. If you were smart you would turn around and leave my teammates alone."

Spark doesn't get the message, but Storm pushes Spark away from her. When they left, Kana turns her attention to her partner.

"Are you okay?"

Kimba was genuinely surprised by Kana showing verbal concern about his welfare.

"I'm fine."

Ryota had been silent, watching Kimba's fear quickly melt away.

"Really, I'm fine. Let's go to Static Lake."

* * *

Static Lake lives up to its name. An underground lake that was clear blue, and conducts yellow and white electricity that touches dances on the water, and sometimes hits the shore and touches the ceiling.

For instance, a streak of lightning shot from the lake and struck near Kana's paws.

"This place is dangerous!" Ryota told Kimba.

"Only if you touch the water." Kimba replied. "Although, the electricity isn't supposed to be this violent."

Kana tuned out Ryota and Kimba to look at the lake, and sees a pink and black bear standing on his legs, staring directly at them.

She nudges Kimba with her paw, not taking her eyes off the bear. Kimba looks in her line of sight and Ryota stiffened at the sight of the bear.

"It's a Bewear…!" Ryota hissed.

Bewear didn't seem too concerned about their caution. In fact, it waved at them.

"Hi ~!" The bewear cried, female. "Are you some new friends? I love friends! In fact, that just happens to be my name!"

"Friend?" Kimba asks cautiously.

"Nope! Love."

Ryota's ears rotated backwards. "... Please tell me you're joking…"

Love shook her head. "Gabriel called me that. It's an abbreviation for Level Of… oh, wait."

Love zeroed in on Kimba, and a dark emotion settled in her eyes.

"Are you, by any chance, from the luxray pride?"

"N-No!" Kimba lied. Love slowly stalked towards them, her footsteps shook the cave like an earthquake.

"You're lying. I can smell it on you. You smell like those mean luxray that attacked me."

Ryota, Kimba and Kana assumed their fighting stance. Love suddenly pauses, and the water splashes behind her and reveals a white paw with a smooth, blue and pink orb.

The figure pulled himself out of the lake to reveal a red and white werewolf like pokemon, his mouth curled into a smirk. The werewolf shook the water from his fur and saw the three kids, and glared at Love.

"Yo. You were suppose to keep pokemon out, especially noisy brats."

"I thought they were new friends, Gabriel."

Gabriel scanned team Sonic DX and focuses on Kana. His eyes glow bright.

"They are our new friends." Gabriel told Love. "Tell you what, let's play the game I taught you with those luxray."

Love's darkened expression was quickly replaced with happiness shining in her beady eyes.

"Really, Gabriel?"

The midnight lycanroc nods and points to Kimba and Ryota.

"Start with those two. I'll _play_ with the girly."

Kana blinks in shock. "What-?"

Love charged towards Kimba and Ryota with her arms swinging and exclaims, _"That's my Mudsdale!"_

The two boys cried and dodged Love's swinging paw, as it smashes into the wall five inches deep. Kana didn't have time to do anything as Gabriel charged for her.

She took a direct hit to her cheek, and stomach, and rolled onto the ground and lands on her back.

" _Rock Slide!"_

Gabriel sent a landslide of rocks pouring down on Kana. The female eevee rolled out from under the rock slide and got on her paws. Gabriel appeared in front of her a bites down on her front paw.

Kana almost screamed when his bite drew blood the attack.

* * *

" _That's my Mudsdale!"_

Ryota narrowly escaped from Love's hammer arm attack. Kimba launches himself on Love's arm and bites down using Thunder Fang.

"Ouch!"

Love stops attacking Ryota and flails her arm to shake off Kimba. Ryota saw his chance and tackled Love in her stomach. Kimba heard a cry and saw Gabriel sinking his fangs into Kana's paw.

"Go help Kana!" Ryota told him. Kimba wanted to protest, but Ryota was already holding off Love by biting her feet. So he runs to aide Kana.

Kana grew frustrated and bites Gabriel's ear, and accidentally rips a piece of his ear off, leaving a "v" shaped nick in his ear. Gabriel stops biting and grabs Kana by her ruff and threw her into Kimba, knocking him down.

* * *

Ryota was running a great distance from Kimba and Kana, as Love was gaining up on him. He abruptly stopped and trips Love as she hits the ground.

Ryota backed up from the fallen bewear and moves his orange collar, revealing a brown, triangular crystal with a rock symbol.

"I never thought I would have to use this."

The crystal gave off a yellow glow that surrounds Ryota's body. Love looks up from the dirt with a curious expression, ignorant to the danger.

Ryota leaped into the air as the rocks gathered under his paws to create a huge, circular boulder over Love's head.

" _Continental Crush!"_

Ryota stomped on the boulder. And it came crashing down on Love and exploding into pieces, leaving the female bewear unconscious. Ryota landed and his paws and ran back to his team.

* * *

Kimba looks at Kana's bleeding paw. "Here." He made Kana lean on his shoulder as Gabriel rubs his ripped ear.

"I knew it." He said. "You! Eevee! I only beat up pokemon who are strong enough to stand up to me, like that typhlosion, and you have the honors of a beating, courtesy of Gabriel."

"You're the one that attacked Archie?!" Kimba exclaimed when Ryota caught up with them.

Gabriel scoffed as he approaches them threateningly. "How many wolf pokemon do you know that can stand on their hind legs?"

Angry, Kana broke from Kimba's support and stood in front of him despite her bleeding paw.

"Kana…" Kimba trailed off when he saw the anger in her eyes. Gabriel laughed mockingly.

"How sweet! You getting yourself killed to keep your mate alive?"

Kimba immediately became defensive. "I'm not her-!"

"I won't let you hurt him…" Kana said, wheezing. "You'll have to get through me in order to do so."

Kimba stared at her, feeling touched by her protectiveness.

Gabriel snorted and lifts his paw. "Suit yourself." A pink beam surrounds Gabriel and he fell on his knees and hits the ground, unable to move.

The three kids heard footsteps and saw a noivern dragging Love's unconscious body with one hand, and glaring at Gabriel.

"That's quite enough of your machismo act. You need to know when you're outnumbered."

Gabriel spat the dirt out of his mouth. "How would you know?! You never even been in a fight, Carla!"

The midnight lycanroc turned his gaze on Kana. "Just let me take this runt! I'll see to it she doesn't get the chance to evolve!"

Carla huffed and snapped her fingers, and Gabriel's head hits the ground, hard, and went unconscious. Carla grabs the pink and blue orb, carefully inspecting it.

"The Lustrous Orb… I expected the black stone to be here, but I suppose this should do."

Carla places the Lustrous Orb in her bag. She grabs Gabriel by his mane and lifts him over her shoulder along with Love. She turns her attention to the kids.

"I don't know why you decided to get in the way, and I don't care, but I suggest that you stay out of our business from now on. Otherwise there _will_ be consequences."

Carla stalks past them and exits the cave. Kana lifts her injured paw and grabs Kimba's attention.

"Are you okay, Kana." Kimba holds her paw. Kana swiftly takes her paw back.

"I'm fine."

Ryota hides his crystal under his collar. "We ran them out, technically. We should report back to Eliza."

* * *

In an unknown location, Carla drops Gabriel and Love on the floor, and near the feet of a female Gardevoir.

"Have you retrieved the-?" Carla shows the gardevoir the Lustrous Orb.

"Good. We just need the other two orbs and we'll be set."

"Valerie, where is Sly? I thought she was forbidden from leaving."

"I gave her permission to investigate Grover City. I heard rumors that they have the Griseous Or. in their possession."

Carla nods in understanding. "If I may, I'd like to discuss something."

Valerie blinked. "What is it?"

"It's about an eevee, and something that is very off about her."

* * *

After Kana gave Eliza reports of the intruders being chased off, the female luxray was relieved.

"Thank you for helping us. We don't have rewards to give you…"

Kana shook her head. "It's alright. We're just glad to help out."

Eliza gave Kimba a sad look. "I guess this means you'll be going."

"Of course."

Eliza licks Kimba's forehead. "Your father would be so proud of you."

Kana, Kimba and Ryota bid the Lightning Valley pride farewell as they traveled across the savanna.

"Did you see those grown ups glaring at Kimba?" Ryota asks her. "I can't stand those types of adults! Why did they have to be so ungrateful?"

"They'll learn someday." She assured him.

"Someday always seems too far away. I don't think they'll ever forgive me." Kimba said sadly. Kana walked closer to Kimba and pressed her pelt against his to provide some sort of comfort.

"Thanks, Kana." He said to her. "Thanks for defending me."

Ryota nodded with approval. "Yeah, I never saw you get so defensive like that. How come?"

Kana frowned. "I just don't like negativity. It...reminds me of bullies."

* * *

Eliza watches until the three were no longer seen by her and the pride dispersed.

She could already see Panja in Kimba as he padded confidently by Kana's side.

"He's gonna go far, Eliza." Leona told her.

"I know." She said. Eliza wipes a tear with her paw.

Leona decided to take Eliza's mind off of Panja by asking,

"Did you notice during the whole visit, that the eevee was always supporting Kimba and even defended him against Storm and Spark?"

"I did." Eliza replied. The more she thought, she smiled wider.

"If I remember correctly, our species shares the same egg group with the eeveelutions."

Leona couldn't hold her laughter and burst out laughing, shouldering Eliza playfully as they did when they were cubs.

* * *

 **4,337 words! Aw man, I was hoping for at least 6,000. Oh well.**

 **I've been caught up with Pokemon after I recently used the GTS for the first time since I owned Diamond and Pearl. And I've gotten Litten and Rowlet!**

 ***Kyubi heard a cough as an Incineroar and a Decidueye tapped their feet impatiently.***

… **They evolved over the weekend. Plus, I got a midnight lycanroc. Sweet! Although, it wasn't easy getting these guys. Everyone online wanted a legendary like Solagleo, Lunala, Type: Null, Cosmog…**

 **There are some ambitious people out there! And all the while I feel bad because I feel like I'm neglecting my stories and readers… and my Animal Crossing villagers, because one moved away.**

 **But, what's important is that I've got this chapter out of the way. Along with putting in two references to Undertale and Ed, Edd n Eddy.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you have a great day. ~ Kyubi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Before we start, I discovered something interesting and I just want to be sure…**

 _ **PMD: Sparks of Friendship**_ **is part of a community called _"Pokemon's Best of the Best"_ , founded by Xtreme Gamer. Seriously?!**

 ***Kyubi jumps up and down with joy* Thank you so much! I didn't think this story was that good to be in a community, to be honest. :)**

 **With that out of the way, let's get started!**

* * *

Chapter 11

" **Dizzy Spells."**

12/14/16 - 12/17/16 - 12/19/16 - 12/24/16 - 12/26/16 - 1/6/17 - 1/10/17 - 1/11/17

* * *

After a day of completing their job, Team Sonic DX went to dinner with their fellow apprentices. Kana grew used to the fruit and vegetables and finished her dinner early after Kimba, while Ryota stuck around the dinner table.

She went to her room and found Kimba curled in his nest when he sees her.

"Where's Ryota?" He asked.

"Asking for seconds, again." She replied stepping into her own separate nest.

"Better not be for gummies. Those are only meant for snacks."

"I don't see the harm in indulging yourself with sweets. I even-." Kana immediately cut herself off. But Kimba was giving her a stern look.

"Did you sneak sweets before dinner, Kana?"

The female eevee slowly looks away from him, confirming his question. "That's why you didn't eat your dinner! Gummies can rot your teeth!"

Kana huffed and flopped in her nest.

"... Kana?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember anything from your past as a human?"

Kana lowered her ears. "No. Although, it felt horrible when I saw those two luxio picking on you. It was like a rerun…"

Kimba looks at her with interest. "So you _do_ remember your previous life!"

"Only the feeling of helplessness when I saw you." Kana replied. "Other than that, nothing."

She didn't hear any voice from Kimba, and looks at him to see him somber.

"I hope you get your memories back, Kana. I always wanted to know what you were before you came here."

"... Ryota doesn't know, does he?"

Kimba shook his head. "All I told him was that you washed up on the beach with no memory."

"I need to tell him."

"Are you sure?"

Kana nods. "He's changed for the better. I just don't know when to do it."

Kimba heard giggling and saw Ryota with his paws smeared with blue. "You two missed a big food fight!"

"A _what?"_ Kana said, looking at the rockruff. "Who started it?"

"Static got smart and threw a pecha berry at Kenta. Kenta lost it and threw his berry, and everyone started throwing stuff until Amaya-sama stopped it. Static and Kenta are gonna be forced to go together on a job tomorrow morning."

Kimba shudders. "Why put them together?"

"To force them to sort out their differences. Which sucks when you're stuck with Kenta for the entire day."

"I see what you mean."

Kana suddenly became tense under Ryota's stare.

"Something wrong?"

"... Nothing. I'll tell you in the morning."

* * *

Later that night, in the sweltering air, a small lizard was swiftly crossing the forest floor. Sly the salandit crawled on the tree and looks at a wooden, five story gate with vines dressed on the gate.

She smirked maliciously as she pulls out a watch-like device.

"Everything's quiet. It's your move, Carla."

Sly puts her communication device away and sees a wyvern fly silently across the sky and into the trees. Sly saw her chance and scampered across the grass and climbs up the wall and into the home on the other side.

* * *

Everyone in the Zoroark Guild went to work the next morning. Static and Kenta weren't enthusiastic about being paired together on a mission.

And because of this, Daichi had to be paired up with Team Cutie for the day.

"I don't exactly mind, though." Daichi had told his fellow apprentices.

Hanako smiles mischievously. "That's only because you get to be with Haya ~."

Daichi flapped his wings furiously. "I _do not!"_

That same time, Kana pulls Ryota aside and tells him about her past while Kimba tries to find a job. Ryota stared at her with a slightly angered expression.

"You expect me to believe that? Humans are extinct."

"It's the truth!"

"Really? Does Kimba believe it?"

"Yes, he does." Kana replied. "I wish I could convince you, but I can't remember anything from what I used to be."

"Allegedly."

Kana quickly lost her patience and stomped her paw. "It's true!"

Ryota stared at her for a few minutes and sighed. "You don't have any reason to lie. It's still difficult to wrap my head around, but I'll believe it when I see some proof."

Kana tries not to look frustrated. Of course Ryota would have a hard time believing her. She reluctantly nodded as she excused Ryota to leave for their job.

Kimba took Ryota's place.

"How was it?"

"What do you think?"

Kimba blinked at her sympathetically and nudged her shoulder with his nose. Kana began to follow Kimba when-

" _ **My child."**_

Kana paused. Her vision became spotty, and her forelegs started shaking. Kimba just happened to notice her strange behavior.

" _Kana? Kana, are you okay?"_

In Kana's ears, it sounds as if Kimba's voice was coming through a tunnel.

" _ **Come to me, my child. I have much to tell you."**_

Kana's paws gave way and fell on her side before falling unconscious, she can hear voices but she couldn't respond.

" _Kana?! Kana, wake up!"_

" _What happened?"_

" _I-I don't know! She just collapsed!"_

" _Move, Kimba. I'll take her to Kaiyo."_

" _Hold on, Kana! Just hold on…"_

* * *

 _Kana found herself in a pitch black land. She rubs her head when she feels the dizziness subsiding._

" _Welcome to Paradise, my champion."_

 _Kana looks toward the source of the deep, commanding voice. It was the tall, godly horse creature she saw on Breathless Peak._

" _You're… Arceus." She said in a whisper._

* * *

Amaya carried Kana's body to their room with Kaiyo right behind her and laid Lana down on the nest, Kimba was the first to her nest while Ryota was on the other side.

"Is she okay?" He asks Amaya.

"Kimba, it won't help Kana if you're in the way." Amaya told the shinx.

"But-!" Kimba feels a paw on his shoulder, and Sachi gave him a calm look.

"Kaiyo can stabilize Kana until Blissey arrives. Come with me."

Kimba gave the unconscious eevee a distressed look, Ryota nodded to him. "I'll let you know if anything has changed."

* * *

 _Arceus stared down at Kana - which isn't so hard when he's practically the size of a skyscraper. Kana suddenly became overwhelmed with questions that she couldn't stop from blurting out._

" _Do you know why I'm here? Can you tell me why I can't remember my past?"_

" _Yes, I know the reasons why you're in our world, but I'm afraid I can't tell you about your human life."_

 _Kana bites her lip. "Then, can you tell me what's going on?"_

 _Arceus lowered his head and was directly in front of Kana._ " _What I say to you cannot be repeated. Not even to Panja's son."_

 _Kana lashed her tail. "If this is effecting everyone, I think I have the right to let Kimba know."_

 _Arceus sighed, and pulled his head away from her._ " _Very well, but nobody except you and him should know."_

 _Arceus' eyes glowed bright. The area became warped, and turned into a different environment. Kana and Arceus were in a black area with floating landscapes, some were ruins that were upside down and standing on impossible angles._

" _Welcome to the Distortion World." Arceus said to Kana. "This is Giratina's domain. Centuries ago, in ancient times, Giratina became violent and killed many humans and pokemon. For committing these crimes, Giratina was punished by being banished to here, where he will wander aimlessly for eternity."_

" _However, he discovered something to counter his punishment."_

 _The scene around Kana and Arceus changed instantaneously. She was in front of a clear crystal wall. The crystal shone brilliantly despite its desolate location, but she recognized the texture and sheen from somewhere._

 _Then it clicked in her mind._

" _Are these the mirrors?" She asks Arceus. The Alpha Pokemon nodded._

" _Giratina used his ghost type abilities to corrupt the mirrors and send them to reality. Anyone who so much as touches them by accident risks triggering a black hole and everyone being lost or killed in the Distortion World._ _He wants to make everyone suffer for his sins, to shape the world in his image of chaos and destruction."_

 _Kana lowered her ears. "Why… Why are pokemon like Gabriel, Carla or any other pokemon supporting this?"_

" _Giratina knows who to pick to meet his ideals. Pokemon with low self esteem, tragic backgrounds and high ambitions, they support him in order to gain something that has always been completely out of there reach."_

 _Kana looks at Arceus. "So what am I supposed to do? In case you haven't seen me in action, I'm not exactly perfect for whatever this is."_

" _You don't have to be the strongest or the smartest, you have to have the courage to stand up for those who are closest to you. Like Kimba, he has already promised to be by your side when the time comes."_

" _When will that be, exactly?"_

 _Arceus' red eyes glowed._

" _I cannot alter your fate, Kana Shizoku. You must discover it for yourself."_

* * *

Kimba couldn't stop pacing. Different scenarios were playing in his head of how Kana will suffer in her sleep.

"Kimba, sit down." Sachi said. The male zoroark pats his paw to an empty cushion for Kimba to sit. The shinx plops himself on the cushion.

"I know it's scary, but Arceus won't take Kana away from us."

"How would you know?" Kimba asks, tearfully. "Arceus took my dad from me before I even hatched. Nobody in my own pride liked me except for my mom and her advisor, Axle. Kana is the only friend I have, and if she-."

"She won't." Sachi said honestly. Kimba sniffs, and wipes his eyes clear of tears. A different thought comes to his mind, and Kimba blinked at Sachi.

"Sachi-sensei. You said you knew my mom."

Sachihiro nodded. "Yeah. She's a nice lady. I actually met her through your dad."

Kimba stood up in his cushion with wide yellow eyes. "R-Really?! Can you tell me about Panja?"

"We were childhood friends. It was a very long time ago…"

Kimba got off his cushion and places his paws on Sachi's paw.

"Please! I heard about him from my mother, and the luxray have always compared me to him, but I never knew what he was _truly_ like as he grew up."

Sachi was already regretting bring Panja up. He was still hurt by Panja's death, and has always tried to ignore the pain through his work.

But Kimba kept his eyes on him, filled with curiosity and determination to know his father.

 _He looks like Panja at this age… Well, they were both shinx, but still._

Sachi gave up. "Alright, I'll tell you, but it's a long story."

Kimba nodded. He waited anxiously for the tale of the father he never met.

* * *

 **Next time!**

 ***Readers hiss and no while throwing tomatoes at Kyubi***

 **I know it's been forever since I posted the last chapter. But like I said, PMD stories are a lot harder than I expected when you diverge from the original plot line.**

 **Next time we look into Sachi's life with Panja, hopefully I won't forget to do it.**

 **Until then, thank you for reading, and I hope you have a great morning. ~ Kyubi**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

" **The Way We Were."**

1/13/17 - 1/15/17 - 1/16/17 - 1/19/17 - 1/20/17

* * *

 _22 years ago…_

Back then, before the discovery of fairy type pokemon and before the discovery of Mega Evolution and Alola, lived a quiet village twenty miles southwest of Treasure Town.

Small cabins in a forest and bricked roads, with street lamps lighting up the street in the late evening. A male pyroar slowly stalks from behind the hedge lining the street. He zeroes in on a lone male shinx buying fresh fruit from the meganium merchant. Wriggling his hindquarters, the pyroar gave a mighty roar and pounced on the shinx.

The shinx rears his back feet and kicks the pyroar in the stomach.

" _Oof!"_ Grunted the pyroar. The pyroar inflated like a balloon and went _poof_ in a cloud of red smoke. A small, black fox known as zorua fell flat on the ground while clutching his stomach.

"Serves you right, Sachi-kun. You know that you still have to recover from your injuries."

The voice came from a female froakie, Amaya, leaning against the wall of a brick house until she hops over.

"Why, Panja-senpei?!" Sachi cried to the shinx, still clutching his stomach.

Panja shook his head laughing. "You're going to have to do better than that if we want to leave the village."

Sachi laid out on the ground, sprawling out and sighing.

"Why do we even have to convince a bunch of old geezers that we're strong enough to leave? I _know_ we can kick some tails and give them a run for their Pokè."

"We're only around level 26." Amaya put in. "The elders don't want us to get in trouble because of overconfidence."

"But technically we should've evolved by now!" Sachi cried.

"Uh, no, me and Amaya-chan should have evolved, you don't evolve until level 30." Panja said.

" _You know what I mean! I wanna leave_ _ **now!"**_ Sachi exclaims, flailing his paws feebly.

Panja rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning."

"Goodbye, Panja-kun. Come on Sachi-kun, let's go home."

Amaya grabs Sachi by his paw and, literally, drags the zorua down the bricked road as he whined. Panja places his fruit in a cart, he fastens the harness on himself and pulls the cart down the sidewalk. Pokemon who see Panja greeted him kindly.

"Good evening, Panja!"

"Taking fruit to your family? Such a good boy."

"And strong, too, just like his father. He'll pass the initiation with no problems."

Panja merely nodded and kept on walking. He stops in front of a small store where two machoke were waiting.

Panja allows the machoke to carry the fruit inside. Panja went inside the store and sees an elderly luxray directing the machoke where to put the fruit, and the luxray notices him.

"Panja, welcome back. How was school?"

Panja dips his head. "Hey, Grandpa."

Grandpa Hiroshi took Panja to the back of the store where the kitchen was. He laid down a plate for Panja, macaroni with yellow gummies melting on top.

"You still haven't told me about school." Hiroshi said to his grandson.

Panja wishes for Hiroshi to drop it, but he explained that he was having trouble with his bully, as usual. A mean mouthed houndour named Hogan tried to coax Panja into a fight, and before he could lay a claw on Hogan and get in trouble with the teachers, the expected outcome happened.

Sachihiro came out of nowhere screaming _"Cowabunga!"_ and got into a fight with Hogan until the teachers broke it up. Sachi had to spend an hour and a half in detention.

"That zorua has too much energy for my liking." Hiroshi grumbled. "I don't know how his mother handles him without help."

"Sachi-kun isn't so bad." Panja said in the zorua's defense.

Hiroshi grunted. "I suppose so since he probably risked getting an earful from his mother."

"You know what to do tomorrow morning?"

Panja nodded. He and every child in Eastwood Village knew about the initiation. Every hatchling pokemon who come of age, usually around twelve or thirteen years old, has a battle with the other chosen pokemon to prove that they're capable of making their own decisions, and will be given the choice to leave home and travel the world, or to remain in the village with their family.

"I'll try to see you." Hiroshi rumbled. "But you know how much the pokemon here rely on fruit. It'll be a challenge to try and finish up early…"

"It's fine!" Panja suddenly blurts out, ignoring the disappointment lingering in the back of his mind.

"I'll tell you all about the initiation when I come back."

Hiroshi stared at him, clearly not believing Panja.

"Listen. I know I'm hardly around to help you with school and such, and I'm sorry for it. I promised your parents, Arceus bless them, that you would grow up to be a luxray worth being proud of. No matter what the outcome is tomorrow, I will always be proud of you."

* * *

Panja woke up early to train in his backyard. He heard a hiss, and felt a rock hit him on the back of the head. He hissed with pain and rubs his head.

" _Panja! Look in the hydrangeas!"_

The shinx turns his head to the hydrangea hedges and sees two blue eyes peering out, and a red paw beckoning him over. Panja leaves his yard and pushes himself through the hydrangea to find Sachi and Amaya.

"Why aren't you getting ready?" He asks them.

"I was until this fur ball interrupted me." Amaya said, nodding to Sachi. Sachi was smiling wide at both children and wagging his tail.

"I found something _awesome_ inside Platinum Cave, I saw two red eyes blinking at me. It was-!"

"Hold on a minute." Amaya cut him off. "What do you mean _eyes?"_

"Eyes like in our eyes! You gotta see it!"

Sachi turns to Panja using Fake Tears to make himself cry.

" _Please, Panja-senpei!"_

Amaya rolled her eyes. "Panja, please tell Sachi that he's being ridiculous."

Panja looks at the froakie and shrugs, making Amaya gape in shock.

"You're not actually considering it, are you?"

"What's the worse that could happen?" Panja said. Sachi quickly turns his baby eyes on Amaya. The female froakie groans and smacks her nonexistent nose.

"Alright, _fine!_ But I swear to Arceus if this backfires I will pound you to the ground, both of you!"

* * *

Panja, Sachi and Amaya walks cautiously into a small cave with platinum silver rocks that made it appear like a house of mirrors. The three see their reflections on the wall.

Sachi taps his paw on the wall. Black smoke slowly appears on the mirror, Panja saw two, beady red eyes.

"See?! See?!" Sachi exclaims excitedly. "Isn't that cool?"

Amaya slowly shook her head. "No… This is creepy."

The eyes disappear, and the smoke dissipates as quickly as it came. Sachi looks into his reflection and presses his nose on the wall, looking around for the eyes.

"Aww man, they're gone!"

Panja feels his fur flattening on his body, he wasn't entirely aware that his body was tense. He shook it off.

"We should probably go back. The grown ups might be wondering where we are."

Sachi scoffs and punches his paw on the wall. The three kids leave the cave. A small bulge appears where Sachi hit it. The bulge became a crack, and a small black mist leaks from the crack like a drop of blood.

* * *

" _Ladies and gentlemen! It is time for the 160th rite of passage!"_

Panja waits in the village's main square, a circle in the shape of a flower with pink petals. All the adults and their young children were gathered around the circle, and Panja sees Hogan being praised by his father.

Panja growled a little, since Hogan's father knew he was a bully, but he sees his son's actions as "proving his masculinity".

" _Will the chosen children please step into the circle and prepare for battle? Panja Kizuko and Hogan Kuro!"_

"Do your best and fight fair." Hiroshi had told him before he left. Panja walks toward the circle. He stops in front of Hogan.

"Where's your old man, cat? Did he make up another excuse to get away from you?" Hogan sneers.

Panja refuses to give in to his anger, the tension was disrupted by a loud cheer in the crowd. Panja sees Sachi in the front of the crowd with Amaya.

" _Pan-ja! Pan-ja!"_

Hogan snarls at Sachi. The zorua frowns and pulls out a tiny flag with Hogan's face crossed out.

"Hogan, Hogan, he's our dog, if he can't do it - _**GREAT!"**_

A staraptor stood in between the two boys with his wing blocking their vision of each other.

"The rules are simple: you two will fight until one of you admits defeat, or is forcibly defeated, or when you're pushed out of the ring. No cheating, no interference. Are we clear?"

"Yes." Panja replied.

Hogan's voice piped up. "Yes, sir!"

 _Liar._

Staraptor lifts his wing and flies away from the circle.

"Let the battle begin!"

Hogan delivers the first attack.

" _Flamethrower!"_

Hogan launches a stream of fire toward Panja. Panja's tail became hardened steel and swings it to deflect the fire.

" _Woo! You go girl!"_

Amaya looks at Sachi with a strange look. Sachi blinks and blushes.

"I mean, boy…"

Hogan charges for a bite. Panja recoils and avoids Hogan's bite, and uses Thunder Fang and bites Hogan's shoulder. The houndour howls and bites down on Panja's shoulder, too.

Panja winces in pain, but refuses to budge. He wraps his front paws around Hogan's neck and moves forward with his hind legs, pushing Hogan backwards.

"You can do it, Panja-kun!" Amaya cheers.

Sachi was wearing a white bandana and smacks his fan on the ground screaming, "Break his legs, senpei!"

Hogan releases his bite and bites Panja's throat to throw him on the ground. Fire forms in Hogan's mouth, but Panja rears his hind legs, kicks Hogan's stomach, and knocks Hogan out of the circle and into a building.

Hogan gets up to fight when Staraptor raises his wing.

"Hogan Kuro is thrown out of the ring. Which means Panja Kizuko has completed his initiation ceremony."

" _Panja! Panja! Panja! Panja!"_

The young shinx looks at the crowd and spots his grandfather approaching him.

"Grandpa, did you see me?"

"I did, and I'm so proud of you."

Panja felt extra weight on his back, as Sachi hugs him. "I'm more proud of him!"

* * *

The evening went by, and Panja and Amaya were granted permission to decide their fate, but Sachi lost to a Makuhita on the first round.

"It's not even fair, Sachi's a dark type - of course he lost so fast." Panja complained to Hiroshi.

"It's not the end of the world. Sachihiro can retry his initiation for next year."

Panja knew that, but he still can't get over it when he saw Hogan smirking at Sachi's defeat.

* * *

" _Panja. Panja, wake up."_

The young shinx groans, and wipes his eyes free of sleep to look at Hiroshi. Hiroshi nudges him out of bed and grabs his scruff to carry him, he goes downstairs and out the door with Panja.

"Grandpa, it's still dark out-."

Panja pauses, seeing a horrific scene before him.

Black fire covering houses in his village, adult pokemon scramble to escape with their kids and unhatched eggs. A pitch black noivern swoops down and grazes Hiroshi's mane.

 _That didn't look like a noivern. What was it?_

A street lamp falls down, Hiroshi jumps over it and stops in the main square to look around for an escape. Instead he sees Amaya using her frubble to put out the fire.

"Amaya!" Panja cried out. The froakie sees Panja and Hiroshi and abandons her spot to hop toward them. Hiroshi places Panja down on the ground.

"Where's your father, Amaya?" Hiroshi asks her.

"He was attacked by a charizard, he told me to run and find you."

Amaya shudders and looks at Panja. "It didn't even look like a regular charizard. It's skin was black and nothing more, even the flame on its tail was black, and it wasn't effected by my father's water type attacks."

Hiroshi's roar caught Panja and Amaya's attention. The elderly luxray latches his claws and fangs on a black pigeot and pulls it down. He looks at the two children.

"Run! Go find Sachihiro and run!"

Amaya grabs Panja's paw, but the shinx gave Hiroshi a desperate look as he broke free from her grip.

"But-!"

" _Run, Panja!"_ Hiroshi roars. Panja whimpers and runs behind Amaya. Sachihiro's home was near the entrance of the village, and it was partially burned to the ground.

" _I'll kill you! Stand still!"_

Panja perks his ears in shock when he hears Sachi's voice on the other side of the wall. Amaya was the first to see Sachi. She and Panja see a dead zoroark body, laying on the ground and bleeding out.

Sachi has a liepard pinned down and scratching its muzzle. He wears a furious expression as the liepard's body melts into the ground.

"Sachi-kun!" Amaya cries, running to him. Sachi's eyes were filled with tears as he looks at the zoroark on the ground.

"That stupid liepard…! Mom's gone…!"

Panja sees a red claw jutting from the ground behind Sachi.

" _Sachi!"_

A black, ghostly tentacle grabs Sachi's body and pulls him down in the vortex. Panja charges for the tentacle and uses Iron Tail and slices the tentacle in half, freeing Sachi. Panja bites on the red claw and pulls until the claw broke off. The tentacle quickly retreats into the vortex before Panja could cause anymore damage.

Amaya grabs Sachi's paw and Panja's and runs outside the village.

* * *

The three children kept on running until they stood on a hilltop looking over their home.

The fire began to swallow the village and block it from their view, and the screams of the other pokemon that still haven't made it out. And one of them might be Hiroshi.

Panja digs his claws into the grass.

 _Arceus… Please tell me grandpa's okay._ Please _let him live._

"We can't stay here." Amaya whispers. "We have to find another town to take us in."

"That's a horrible idea!" Sachi exclaims. "You know what grown ups will do to us! They'll snitch to Pokemon Protective Service who will send us to foster homes, they might even separate us!"

"Well, what choice do we have?!" Amaya demanded.

Panja turns away from the blaze and looks at his two friends. "Guys, calm down."

"We have no home and we're too young to fend for ourselves, foster care might be the best option for us!"

" _ **But I'll lose you guys!"**_ Sachi cries. "My mom is dead! My dad ditched me before I even hatched! I can't lose anymore pokemon close to me!"

Sachi broke down and cried. It broke Panja's heart to see him like this, full of sorrow and pain when Sachi was usually care free and always smiling. Panja wraps his arm around Sachi's neck.

"You won't be alone, Sachi. Even if it comes to it, me and Amaya will track you down and find you."

Sachi only cried on Panja's shoulder. Amaya sits on the grass with her legs crossed, as she starts to cry, too. Panja and Sachi lay down next to her as they remain silent, and their village vanishes from sight.

* * *

In the morning, a huge apple rolls down the higher hills and hits Sachi in the nose. Sachi's nose wiggles, and opens his eyes to see the apple, and a huge pink creature charging down the hill and almost crashing into him.

Sachi jumps up from fright and wakes up Panja and Amaya.

"My perfect apple!" The pink creature exclaims. "I'm so glad I found you before you rolled away!"

Panja blinks and realizes that it was a slightly old wigglytuff.

"If anything happened to you, I'd…!" Wigglytuff began cry as if it was his worst nightmare. Wigglytuff stops, and notices the three children.

"Oh! Hiya, new friends! I'm Wigglytuff!"

Panja nods slowly. "Right… I'm Panja Kizuko. And these are my friends, Amaya Noriko and Sachihiro Hiroki."

Wigglytuff walks past them and looks at the ruined village that used to be their home.

"I thought Eastwood Village was here."

"... It's gone." Panja said, hoarsely.

"Aww." Wigglytuff groans. "They grow the best fruits there."

Wigglytuff turns around to look at the three children, and notices their tired and dusty appearances.

"What's wrong? You look awful."

Panja quietly explains what happened last night. Wigglytuff was quiet, at first. He felt sorry that these kids were put through a horrible experience and tragedy. For a moment he looks as if he zoned off.

"Um, Mister Wigglytuff?" Amaya asks.

The Balloon Pokemon blinks and his smile returns. "It's decided. I'm making you three apprentices of my guild!"

Amaya's eyes became the size of pebbles.

"Wait - what?! Isn't there some sort of exams or something for you to allow us in?"

Wigglytuff taps his invisible chin with his paw. "Not that I'm aware of… But I'm sure Chatot will let me know when I introduce you three."

"Why would you let us in?"

Wigglytuff holds his perfect apple and points at Sachi. "Because your friend saved my apple!"

Sachi blinks several times and smiled. "Just call me the Protector of Apples."

* * *

Wigglytuff leads Panja, Amaya and Sachi back to Treasure Town. Wigglytuff watches the kids look around in awe of the different pokemon that took residence here.

 _These three are gonna be great explorers one day, I can tell. I can't wait to see their potential._

* * *

Panja looks at the moon through his window. He, Amaya and Sachi share a room together, and after meeting the other apprentices, he was ready to go to bed.

"Panja?"

The shinx in question looks at Sachi, who had his back turned to Panja in his nest.

"Do you think our parents are proud of us?"

"... I'm sure they are."

Sachi rolls over in his nest and to look at Panja.

"You know, the way Wigglytuff is despite being a guildmaster is pretty cool. I wouldn't mind being a guildmaster one day ~."

Sachi gives Panja a cheeky grin. "Maybe I'll make you my advisor like Chatot...don't tell Amaya-chan, though."

Panja rolls his eyes.

"Also, Panja-senpei. Thanks for saving my tail back there."

"It's what best friends do."

Sachi wags his tail. "We'll always be together, right?"

"Of course. I'll always be with you and Amaya."

* * *

 **For those who are confused, let me explain: the Wigglytuff guildmaster is the one from Explorers of Darkness, Sky and Time, but I'd to think that it set like 2 or 3 decades after the events of the original games.**

 **And the rooms Panja, Sachi and Amaya shared is the same room that Team Sonic DX share together!**

 **What are your thoughts on Sachi and Amaya back in the day? Are they exactly like they are in the present, or slightly different. What do you think of Panja?**

 **Thank you for reading this and I hope you have a great evening. ~ Kyubi**


	13. Chapter 13

**Good. Grief.** _ **Finally!**_ **I got a chapter out at last!**

 **I haven't been feeling well** _ **and**_ **suffered from writer's block to the point where I decided to split this up into two parts.**

 **I've wasted time long enough, let's get this chapter started.**

* * *

Chapter 13

" **Panja's Legacy, Part 1."**

1/28/17 - 1/30/17 - 2/2/17 - 2/3/17 - 2/9/17 - 2/10/17 - 2/11/17

* * *

 _10 years after the incident, Giratina has never been heard from again. Me, Panja and Amaya trained under Guildmaster Wigglytuff for first three years and graduated. Soon after, Wigglytuff fell sick and died in his sleep. He left the guild to me and Chatot as my right hand pokemon._

 _Amaya went on to arresting outlaws, and Panja went on his own journey to become stronger. Speaking of which, Panja care back to Treasure Town with news of his own._

* * *

Sachi spits out his Black Gummie coffee and coughs. He looks at Panja with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"You're about to become a dad?!"

Panja nods, as the male luxray blushes slightly.

"And I thought Eliza could do better than you!" Sachi exclaims, jokingly. "When's the egg gonna hatch?"

Panja takes a sip of his tea. "Axle and Leona believe the egg will hatch in a day or two."

Sachi pats Panja on his back. "Congratulations, pal. Have you and Eliza decided on names yet?"

"Eliza and I were hoping for a girl, so she wants to name the hatchling after her mother, Kimber."

"Suppose it's a boy?"

Panja replies without hesitation. "Kimba."

Sachi raises an eyebrow. "Wasn't there a human made manga about a shiny shinx with the same name?"

"Uh, duh! That's where the name comes from."

Sachi holds his coffee for Panja to see. "A toast, to your new hatchling!"

Panja and Sachi tap their glasses together and take a big drink.

* * *

 _Southwest, Ash Plains_

A female greninja stands in the middle of an empty terrain, the ground is grey with ash blowing in the wind. Amaya Noriko bends down and brushes away the ash, revealing a slightly torn picture.

Her, as an egg, being held by a male and female greninja. The picture is burnt out on the bottom edges.

 _Father… I wish you survived…_

"Noriko!"

Amaya quickly regains her composure and looks at a shiny, female mightyena with a young growlithe by his side.

"What is your report?" Mightyena asks her.

"Nothing's changed. I couldn't find any signs that Giratina was here."

Mightyena curls her lip. "I can't stand rumor mills. They actually expect us to overreact over a decade old incident."

Amaya tries not to react to Mightyena's complaint. The growlithe sees it, however.

"Some pokemon who lived here are still feeling the pain of before. They just don't want other pokemon to suffer the same thing."

Mightyena sighs with impatience. "If you say so, Chief."

"If I may." Amaya said. "From what I remember, Giratina was inside a mirror, or a reflective cave that acted as a mirror."

"So you're saying every mirror in the world has that demon is lurking behind it?" Chief asks.

"No. He might want bigger mirrors, mirrors he can see through and come through."

Mightyena kicks the ash with her front paw. "There's nothing much to report here. We should just go back to Treasure Town."

Amaya nods, and follows Chief and Mightyena to the forest entrance. She stops and looks over her shoulder and shook her head.

 _I'm just being paranoid._ She told herself.

* * *

Late in the evening, Sachi makes his rounds in the now empty guild as Chatot lands on his shoulder.

"Good evening, Guildmaster!"

"S'up?" Sachi said, yawning.

"There is a young female greninja outside wanting to meet you." Chatot reports. Sachi blinks and climbs up the ladder and uses his paw to block the light out of his eyes. His eyes grew fixed on a greninja who bows respectfully.

"Sachi-kun. It's been a while."

"... Amaya?"

Sachi smiles and runs to give Amaya a bear hug before setting her down.

"Greetings, Amaya." Chatot said kindly. "I haven't seen you since you were a froakie. How have you been?"

"Just fine. I'm assisting with the police department on difficult crime cases from time to time."

"Oooh, a cop!" Sach coos, his light blue eyes glittering.

"Actually… Is it true that Guildmaster Wigglytuff died?"

Chatot frowns. "Yes, he did. About a month after you graduated."

Amaya nods slowly. "I'm sorry to hear that. Who is the Guildmaster now?"

Sachi smiles and points his fingers to himself. "This mon is!"

The female greninja stares at Sachi, and slowly shook her head before saying,

"Please tell me you're joking."

* * *

Every pokemon in Treasure Town is sleeping late at night. Hidden in the darkness, a black mist pours from out of the mirror of the storage room. The mist seeps into the streets like water, and went up the stairs to the inside of the guild.

With Amaya sleeping on the wall, it seeps under the door, and approaches a sleeping Chatot. The mist became a black tentacle and grabs Chatot around the neck.

" _Sqaaawk!"_

Sachi woke up with a snort and sees Chatot being dragged out of his chambers.

"Chatot - no!"

Sachi's scream wakes up Amaya as he runs on all fours to chase after Chatot's kidnapper. She sees the black tentacle.

"No… It can't be…"

Sachi summons Night Slash in the form of a tall, dark purple dagger and cuts the tentacle in half, only for several more to grab Chatot's neck. Sachi recognizes the red claw-like appendage on the tips.

Sachi's face pales with fear as Amaya catches up to him.

"I'm fine, young master! Go get help _and save yourself!"_

Chatot's screams went inside of the storage room. Sachi and Amaya run inside and stop in the far back, where a wall mirror is murky black.

Amaya looks at Sachi, his breathing is wheezy and sweat gathers on his fur.

"Sachihiro, take a deep breath…"

"He's back…!" Sachi cries softly. "He's gonna kill Chatot - but why is he-?!"

" _Sachihiro!"_

The young zoroark winces at Amaya's tone. She places her hand on his shoulder with a look of grief and understanding.

"We'll get Chatot back, but first we need to check in with the police."

"The _police_ can't even imagine what they're up against!" Sachi hisses irritability.

"Not even Panja's grandpa survived Giratina!"

Amaya fell silent. "Then let me talk to them. I have a plan."

* * *

The sun touches the savannah of Lightning Valley. Inside a cave, Panja watches the light blue egg with a black bottom and two yellow stripes. Panja curls his paws around the egg in the nest, trying to keep it warm.

"Staring at the egg won't get them to hatch."

Panja looks at Eliza with a warm smile.

"You don't know that. It could work."

Eliza rolls her eyes. "Are you still hoping it's a boy?"

Panja stands up from the nest and caresses the egg with his front paw.

"Kind of…"

Eliza pads to him and nuzzles his cheek. "Either way, I just want this shinx cub to be healthy and have both parents in their lives." He said.

Eliza nods, remembering how Panja describes having lost his parents and left in the care of his grandfather while he was still an egg himself.

"If it's a boy, he will have a strong and brave role model to look up to." Eliza says.

Panja smiles. "And if it's a girl, she will be as beautiful and smart as her mother."

Then he suddenly frowns. "But she's _not_ allowed to be with boys of the same egg group until she's evolved into a luxray."

Eliza rolls her eyes again and gently rubs her paw on the egg.

" _Ms. Eliza!"_

The female luxray looks at the mouth of the cave and sees Axle the raichu running to her, bowing before speaking.

"There is a greninja asking for Panja's presence. She claims to be an old friend of his."

Panja's eyes light up. "Is her name Amaya Noriko?"

"Yes, it is."

Panja quietly excuses himself to Eliza and left the cave. He sees Amaya standing in the middle of the circle of luxray and luxio growling at her, but she remains cool with her arms crossed until Panja approaches her with Eliza next to him.

"We need your help." She says.

Panja blinks. "What for? My egg is ready to hatch tomorrow morning."

Amaya leans toward Panja, and made sure nobody could hear her.

"I need to speak privately."

Eliza nods. "You can use my cave."

* * *

Amaya sits on her knees, and notices an egg in the nest. "Yours?" She asks the two luxray.

"Yes." Eliza replies.

"Congratulations." Amaya said. She looks at Panja.

"Giratina has kidnapped Chatot and taken him to the Distortion World."

Panja narrows his eyes. "What…?"

"This all happened last night."

"... What about Sachi? Is he okay?"

"Distraught. Nurse Chansey is watching him to make sure he's not...you know. Suicidal."

Panja nods slowly. "How did he find you? Was there a mirror nearby?"

"There was. It's inside the storage room."

Panja snorts. "Why can't the police…"

He notices the look in Amaya's eyes. Panja feels the blood in his veins run cold.

"You can't be serious."

"The police only agreed to stay out of it if us three went to the Distortion World and bring Chatot back. Otherwise they'll do it themselves, and we are the only ones who know how that will end."

Eliza watches quietly as her husband lowers his head and looks at the egg.

"You should go." She said.

"But Eliza-!"

"It won't hatch until tomorrow." She assures him. "You need to do what you want to do, and it sounds as though Sachihiro and Amaya need you more."

Panja blinks at her and brushes his muzzle on her forehead.

"Wait for me, please?"

"Always."

Panja nods to Amaya. "Let's go."

* * *

In the Distortion World, Chatot is surrounded by a black mist that constricts his movement.

His bright feathers were dirtied, and small amounts of blood is shown on his chest and wings.

"You may harm me as much as you want…" He whimpers. "I lived a good life, and have nothing to lose, but you won't harm my Guildmaster."

A tentacle strikes Chatot's face with the claw, cutting his cheek and making it bleed. Two red eyes appear from the black fog.

Chatot glares at Giratina with defiance.

"Sachihiro...will stop you… You won't win…"

 _ **SLASH!**_

"You...won't…"

 _ **SLASH!**_

"W-Win…"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

" **Panja's Legacy, Part 2."**

2/18/17 - 2/23/17 - 3/4/17 - 3/16/17 - 3/26/17 - 3/31/17

* * *

Panja and Amaya went straight to Treasure Town first thing in the morning. Pokemon were crowding the storage room, and Sachi taps his foot impatiently. He was about to go in the vortex himself when he sees Panja and Amaya approaching him.

"How are you doing, pal?" Panja asks Sachi.

"Fatigued, stressed out…"

"Once I have everything prepared, we can go inside the wormhole whenever we can." Amaya told them.

"Good. Can you get us some supplies while we come up with a game plan?"

Amaya nods to Panja before walking away from him. Panja looks at Sachi again.

"Chatot was in _my_ chambers, his perch was closest to my bed - I could've-!"

"Don't play the what-if-game." Panja quietly said. "The only thing we can do is go to the Distortion World and rescue Chatot."

"... I know. It's just Wigglytuff trusted me to be in charge and I blow it. Just like I always do."

"Everyone makes mistakes." Panja soothes him as Amaya returns.

"We have ten Sitrus Berries and ten Heal Seeds and Reviver Seeds. We should be okay for the time being, but because we're near level 60 yet…"

"We'll be okay, so long as we stay together." Panja says.

* * *

" _Make way!"_

" _Team Freedom is coming through!"_

Sachi and Amaya were behind Panja as they wait for the crowd to back away from the storage shed. They enter the shed and stand in front of the swirling black hole.

"Brace yourselves." He told his friends. Sachi and Amaya nod. Team Freedom leap into the black hole, and the vortex closes behind them.

* * *

The Distortion World is a weird, upside down place. As of now, Panja and his two friends were on a platform, but they were upside down.

"I can't feel my legs…" Sachi almost loses his balance and Amaya grabs his wrist.

"This gravity is manipulating the equilibrium of our bodies."

"But why is Sachi the only one affected by it?"

"I have no idea." Amaya replies. She slings Sachi's arm around her neck and shoulder, the zoroark almost recoils his arm and gagged.

"Dude! Your tongue is _so slimy!"_

The platform underneath Team Freedom shakes violently as a grey and black striped serpent flies from under the platform. A colorful bundle of feathers fall from the serpent's mouth and near Panja's paw.

Panja's eyes narrow. "We found Giratina and Chatot!"

Amaya whips out an oran berry from the bag and makes Sachi eat it; Sachi's mane bristles wildly and removes his arm from her shoulder and stands on his own two feet.

Panja looks back at the two.

"Team Freedom, let's go!"

* * *

 **(Music: Battle With Zavok; from Sonic Lost World)**

Chatot clamps his beak shut, refusing to cry at the piercing teeth pricking his feathers and skin. He sees a beam of electricity shoot at Origin Forme Giratina's wing, making the Renegade Pokemon teeter from the air and scrapes his side on a platform.

Chatot notices a luxray, greninja and zoroark running on the platform and jumping up the staircase-like floating rocks.

"Y-Young Guildmaster!" Chatot squawks with glee.

"Hold on, Chatot!" Sachi exclaims. Amaya forms a Water Shuriken and fires it to hit Giratina in the eye. The Dragon/Ghost type legendary shrieks and crashes into the platform, promptly dropping Chatot.

"Amaya!" Panja exclaims. The female greninja jumps off and grabs Chatot in her arms. Amaya uses her super long tongue to grab a pillar on the far right and swings underneath, flies in the air before letting go and landing on the separate platform.

" _Night Daze!"_ Sachi hits the ground as a black shock wave emits from his paw and hits Giratina.

" _Wild Charge!"_ Panja's whole body becomes covered with electricity, and leaps from the platform to head butt Giratina's head. Panja latches his claws on to Giratina's head and bites down.

Giratina flies underneath the platform and forcibly rams his head on a pillar. Panja jumps off and finds himself on another platform with an ancient altar, and Giratina changes into his Altered Forme, a towering figure with three legs on each side, and six skinny black wings.

Three of Giratina's wings reaches out and strikes at Panja, he dodges all three and faces Giratina.

" _Thunder!"_ Panja fires a powerful lightning bolt and hits Giratina, only for the lightning bolt to be reflected and hit Panja. Giratina's wing grabs Panja by the tail and throws him toward Giratina's open mouth.

Panja's tail becomes hardened iron and swings it across Giratina's face, _hard._ The Renegade Pokemon shrieks as a shock wave is launched from its mouth, and an open portal of the storage shed shows itself, briefly.

Panja suddenly thought of an idea. "Amaya! Sachi!" Panja punches Giratina with his front paw, and the shock wave appears and opens a bigger portal of the storage shed.

"Go for it!" He cries. Amaya untangles her tongue and wraps itself on the pillar on the altar platform. She grabs Sachi's waist and keeps Chatot in her arm, and swings across the abyss and lands on the other platform.

Amaya steps through with Chatot in her arms with Sachi following, until he hears Panja cry with pain. The male luxray is pinned down by Giratina's massive foot. Sachi hesitates, and charges at Giratina's leg with his Night Slash dagger forming in his paw.

"Let go of him you _monster!"_

 _ **SLASH!**_

Sachi stands in front of Panja as Giratina's foot is cut off, and vanished like mist.

"Sachihiro!" Panja groans. "Go through that portal, now, before it disappears!"

"Not without you!" Sachi growls, not looking at him. "You're about to be a dad soon, I ain't leaving without dragging your sorry hide back to Eliza and your egg!"

Giratina's wing reached out quickly and slashes Sachi's chest, the deep wound is enough for him to drop on his knees from shock. Giratina opens his mouth and prepares to use Hyper Beam.

Panja gets up and bites down on Sachi's hair, and throws the zoroark away, toward the portal as Giratina's Hyper Beam launched and blasts Panja, making a bright light of an explosion.

" _Panja…?"_ Sachi whispers. He looks at Panja, but his vision is becomes foggy and sees nothing but smoke and Giratina's colors. Stomping and screams of pain.

Sachi feels a teeth grab his hair and pull him in.

" _No!"_ Sachi screams as he is pulled out of the Distortion World and feels his paws touch the wooden floorboards. Chief looks at Sachi with relief.

"Thank Arceus you're alive-."

"You idiots! Panja's still in there!"

The portal immediately closes up, and Sachi suddenly couldn't hear anything except his own heartbeat.

"No…"

Sachi sighs and falls flat on his back. Chief and the police pokemon rush to the young Guildmaster's side and one leaves to seek medical attention for him.

* * *

 _Thump…_

" _He shouldn't be out exploring until the stitches heal properly."_

 _Thump…_

" _But will he be alright?" "Yes. I wish I could say the same for…"_

 _ **Panja…**_

" _He just talked!"_

" _Guildmaster, Guildmaster, can you hear me?"_

Sachi slowly opens his eyes Nurse Chansey and Amaya. Sachi finds himself inside of Chansey's hut, and tries to sit up.

"Don't move." Amaya warns him. "Chansey said you can't pull anything while you're injured."

"Who cares?" Sachi growls, rubbing his head. "How is Chatot?"

Amaya frowns behind her long scarf-like tongue.

"G-Guildmaster…?"

Sachi looks to his right. Chatot is laying on a nest with a blanket inside, his wings and body were in bandages, and his feathers were dull as if he hasn't been in sunlight for weeks.

Ignoring his pain, Sachi jumps out of his bed and kneels down to the Music Note Pokemon.

"Chatot!"

Chatot's little chest rises and falls to his breathing. "I'm so happy that you're alright… You have so much ahead, it would've been such a waste for that potential to disappear."

"Why are you worried about me? Look at you!"

Chatot sighs softly. "I'm afraid that my time in this world has expired. I've known it the moment Giratina stabbed me…"

Sachi feels a lump forming in his throat. "N-No." He moans. "Chatot, you don't mean that."

Sachi looks at Nurse Chansey. "Please do something! Can't you use Soft Boiled and heal him?!"

"Guildmaster." Chatot whispers. "Don't be so hard on her. She already told me that there's nothing she can do for me, and I already accepted my fate."

Sachi's tears fall from his snout. "But I can't run the guild without you! I'll just mess it up! I always did that as a kid - I screw things up!"

"You're not that zorua anymore, Guildmaster. You have grown into a remarkable zoroark that the previous guildmaster has seen inside of you."

Chatot's eyes close as his little chest slowly stops rising. His body is still warm, but Sachi can tell that he was gone.

"Rest in peace, Chatot-sensei." Amaya whispers.

Sachi looks up and stands. "Where's Panja? He must have made it, right?"

Amaya stares at Sachi. "Sachihiro…"

"Well? Did he?"

Amaya sighs. "We don't know."

Sachi blinks and the tears fly from his eyelashes. "What?! Didn't they open the portal?!"

"No, that's just it. Nobody can find any trace of it." Amaya says. "And Houndoom already said she wasn't going to risk her officers to go into a dangerous place."

Sachi growls and storms out of Chansey's hut. Houndoom and her force were still in front of the storage shed when he stomps over to her.

"Find Panja!"

Houndoom looks at him in surprise. "Guildmaster."

"Go find that portal and _bring Panja back!"_

Houndoom frowns. "And risk getting killed? No way. Besides, we're not even sure that Kizuko is still alive."

Sachi bares his fangs. "Then _try!"_

"Guildmaster, you're obviously still grieving. I suggest that you stand back and let me run my dogs."

"Damn straight I'm grieving!" Sachi yells. "My right hand pokemon just _died_ minutes ago, and you're telling me that you'd leave my _best friend_ with that monster?!"

Amaya notices that the residents of Treasure Town were becoming uncomfortable with the usual happy-go-lucky Guildmaster's rising anger.

"Panja is about to be a father! That kid is gonna be cheated out of knowing a brave luxray because you're not willing to take the risk and find him! Fine! I'll just go to the Distortion World and get him back-!"

Amaya places her finger on Sachi's shoulder and neck, pinching a nerve. Sachi suddenly falls unconscious and limped, Amaya throws him over her shoulder.

Chief watches her walk away with an unconscious Sachi over her shoulder and enter Nurse Chansey's hut. The young growlithe wishes there is something more he could do, but he agrees with Houndoom. They can't have anymore casualties.

* * *

 **(Song: Mufasa's Dead; from The Lion King)**

Amaya walks through the savanna alone late afternoon. The police immediately reported Panja dead before dawn arrived, and that made Sachi furious to the extent of not leaving the guild.

The storage shed was taken down the morning following the announcement. It brought too much pain to the residents who watched Panja grew up and evolve into luxray.

Amaya stops in her tracks. "I'm here to see Eliza. I'm a friend of her husband."

A female luxray behind her with claws unsheathed retracts them.

"Very well. Follow me." The luxray female pads past Amaya and leads her to Eliza's cave. Eliza and her sister, Leona, watch the egg shake and crack slightly.

"Eliza. A greninja by the name Amaya Noriko claims to know Panja."

Eliza turns her head to see Amaya standing in the entrance.

"It's alright. She's telling the truth."

The luxray subordinate dips her head and left. Amaya walks in the den with caution, and sees the wobbly egg.

"Amaya?"

The female greninja forces herself to look at Eliza. Eliza notices Amaya's somber expression.

"Eliza…"

Amaya practiced with what she would say to Panja's widow all last night, hence her lack of sleep. But she couldn't calm herself down, she didn't feel right to admit that her best friend is gone.

"I don't know how to say it. I just can't find the right way to say it…"

"Amaya." Eliza said. "He's gone, isn't he?"

Amaya nods reluctantly. "The police have declared Panja dead, probably during the fight with Giratina. I'm sorry. I'm so, very sorry for not being able to…"

"Stop."

Eliza swallows the lump in her throat. "I had a feeling that he wouldn't return to see our egg hatch. Even when he promised me. But make no mistake, I don't blame you for what happened. I only wish you aren't beating yourself up for Panja's choice...his sacrifice."

Amaya feels tears sting in her eyes. "I wish Sachi was here to hear that. He hasn't left his chambers since the incident."

"Panja always talked about you and Sachihiro." Eliza puts in. "You two are strong pokemon who would've died to ensure one of you is safe…"

"Eliza - it's happening!" Leona exclaims. Amaya stands in silence as Eliza directs her attention to the egg. The egg cracks open to a tiny light blue paw, a light engulfs the egg as it takes the shape of a small cub.

A shinx sits where the egg once was. Smaller than the standard shinx, and a tiny tuft of fur on its forehead, the baby shinx opens its yellow eyes and looks at the ceiling.

"It's a boy." Leona purrs to Eliza. Amaya remains silent, staring at Panja's son. The shinx cub then turns to look at Eliza, who is smiling, with sadness or happiness, Amaya couldn't tell. It was probably both.

"Hello… Kimba." She whispers fondly to the cub. "My little Panja."

Kimba cooed and places his paws on Eliza's nose. He nuzzles her and mews softly.

Amaya now feels like an intruder in this miraculous, beautiful moment.

"I'll take my leave."

Eliza looks up to Amaya. "Remember what I said." Amaya nods stiffly and dashes off like the wind. Eliza looks down on Kimba, her son's innocent eyes looking at her and smiling.

 _I don't believe your father would die… Even if he did, I would know it. In my belly, I know he's alive somewhere._

* * *

Amaya goes to the guild and stands in front of the chamber door. She knocks on it softly. "Sachihiro? It's me, Amaya…" the door slowly opens to reveal an empty, dark room with no sign of the zoroark.

Amaya leaves the guild and asks pokemon where Sachi was, and was told that he was at Sharpedo Bluff.

 _Oh, Arceus no! Please tell me he's not what I think he's doing!_

The female greninja races to the cliffside of Treasure Town and sees Sachi's silhouette sitting on the cliff.

 **(Song: Hymn for the Missing; by Red)**

Amaya sighs with relief and walks towards Sachi. The zoroark's ear flicks, hearing her footsteps.

"I thought you went to travel the world again. I wouldn't blame you if you left."

"No, but I would blame myself for leaving you here."

Amaya sits down next to Sachi, letting her legs swing off the cliffside and listening to the waves crash on the beach below.

"Panja and Eliza's egg hatched. It was a boy." She told Sachi.

"Kimba?"

"Yes. How did you…?"

"Panja said he was going to name his kid after the manga character, whether it was a boy or girl."

Sachi's paws tremble. "Why him, huh?" He asks her quietly. "After all we did to escape Giratina, why did he have to die? It's not fair…"

"I don't think life is ever fair." Amaya says.

Sachi closes his eyes, and tears fall from his snout.

"I got sliced by Giratina, back in the Distortion World. Giratina was about to kill us off with Hyper Beam when Panja threw me out of the way. I couldn't see what happened, I just heard screaming and…

"Panja saved my tail dozens of times when were kids. I became a Guildmaster and was trusted with responsibilities nobody could dream of, but I couldn't even save _him!_ I screwed up and he ended up dead because of me!"

"Do you think you're the only one with a cross to bear?" Amaya demands. "Panja is my best friend, too. I feel just as much hurt as you do."

Sachi wipes his tears away, only for him to cry harder.

"And the worst part of all this is that what happened is irreversible. We have to live with it, accept it and move on."

"... What if I don't?"

Amaya looks at him. "Everyone grieves differently from a tragedy. The best we can do is honor Panja's legacy and the memories we had with him."

Sachi blinks and nods slowly. "I suppose so…" Sachi stands up and dusts his legs.

"I suppose I should give everyone an apology."

"You don't have to. You were grieving."

Sachi shakes his head. "That's still no excuse to lash out like that. I'd like to walk around without everyone fearing me."

Sachi extends his paw to Amaya, who grabs his paw and gets up off the ground.

"I should probably go to Chatot's funeral this evening, too."

Amaya bows her head. "He was a great assistant and confidant. I don't know how you will find another pokemon to fill in his place."

"I'm looking at her."

The female greninja looks at Sachi. The male zoroark smiles.

"What better right hand pokemon than my best friend? Just so you know, you were my second choice besides Panja."

Amaya chuckles. "I'm flattered." Amaya bows to Sachi. "I would be honored to accept the position."

* * *

 _Present_

"So Amaya and I worked together for a decade since that day. Soon we got apprentices applying for the guild again, it was just like our days as Wigglytuff's apprentices. We haven't forgotten about your dad, Kimba, and we hoped that Giratina would never hurt another pokemon like he did to Panja.

"He was a brave and loyal luxray who never hesitated to lend a helping paw. I only wish he survived the attack so he could see you now."

Kimba blinks away a stray tear. "You think he would be proud of me?"

Sachi nods. "Yup. He'd probably even look at some stranger and say _'That's my cub!'_ , although he showed too much pride that would make you embarrassed to have him near you."

"... Thank you Sachi." Kimba gets up and nuzzles Sachi's stomach with gratitude, the zoroark hugs Kimba with one arm when Ryota burst in.

"Sorry, Guildmaster, but Kana is awake!"

Kimba looks at Ryota. "She is?"

"Yeah, but she's super weak, Kaiyo said not to make too much noise when you come in." Ryota left quickly. Kimba dips his head to Sachi before following.

Sachi sighs.

 _Giratina. You are causing so much pain, I hope you get what you deserve._

* * *

Kimba looks at Kaiyo, and the meganium nods and moves aside for Kimba walk through. Kana looks at him and wags her tail, weakly.

"Hi…" She whispers.

Kimba smiles sadly and nods. "Hi, to you, too."

* * *

 **(Song: Borderline of Madness; from Persona 4)**

Grover City is burning in a terrible fire as residents race to escape. Carla smashes through the temple and meets with Sly.

"Where is the Griseous Orb?!" She demands the female salandit.

"I thought you had it!"

"No!" Carla snaps. "Because if I did, I wouldn't be asking _you_ idiot!"

"Don't yell at me! You know I lash out when I get yelled at!"

While the two Team Geno members were arguing, a lone oranguru crawls out of a secret escape burrow and quickly and quietly runs away from the burning city of grass.

Oranguru is holding a strange, dull yellow jewel-like object in her arms, hidden from view. The Griseous Orb.

 _I must get away. I must seek the lion and fox immediately._

Oranguru runs away until she disappears in the forest without detection from Carla or Sly.

* * *

 **Okay. I know it's been super long since my last chapter came out. Which is why I feel like I owe you guys an apology.**

 **I'm super sorry to those who have waited patiently for this story to be updated. I have devoted all my time to** _ **The Littlest Warrior**_ **and** _ **A New Dawn: Horizon**_ **that I almost lost inspiration for** _ **PMD: Sparks of Friendship.**_

 **I almost lost my passion for it and was close to contemplating about discontinuing it just so I would spare you guys months and months of a chapter that was never going to come.**

 **I finally sat my lazy self down and I wrote down the chapter, and some of my passion came back to continue this story.**

 **Still, I remember how many stories I liked that were taking** _ **super**_ **long to update or discontinued because of the author's lack of inspiration (which is their decision) and I would hate to put you guys through that.**

 **The majority of my stories in Pages are left to gather digital dust and never continue on. I don't plan on doing that now that I post stuff on FanFiction.**

 **Once again, I'd like to thank you who follow and favorite this story despite my laziness and lack of inspiration and, basically, not dropping it from your list.**

 **Thank you for reading this and I hope you have a great evening, and hope to write more in the future. :) ~ Kyubi**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

" **Charlotte's Web."**

8/30/17 - 8/31/17 - 9/1/17 - 9/12/17 - 9/27/17 - 9/30/17 - 10/12/17 - 10/16/17 - 10/18/17 - 10/19/17 - 10/20/17 - 10/21/17 - 10/23/17

* * *

After reciting the morning cheer, Team Hallow goes straight to the bulletin board. Hanako uses her hand to hold Charlotte in her palm, as she looks for a job appropriate for their Platinum Rank.

Charlotte points to an "A" rank envelope. "Here." She told her partner.

Hanako reaches out and pulls the envelope from the board, and pulls out the note to read out loud.

"We have two missing eggs… they're about to hatch and - oh!"

Hanako puts the note in front of Charlotte. "It's Bug Hollow!"

Charlotte is surprised and a little concerned. "My home? What species are they?"

"The eggs of a butterfree. Her name is Aspen, and she's looking for strong pokémon to search for them."

Charlotte has lived in Bug Hollow her whole life before signing up for the Zoroark Guild, and she's never heard of or met a butterfree named Aspen.

 _She must have_ _moved long after I left._

The female spinarak stares at the note thoughtfully before nodding.

"Okay, we can head out when you're ready."

Hanako gives off a confident grin. "I'm _always_ ready!"

* * *

After preparing for the road ahead, Team Hallow goes toward the southern path. Charlotte makes sure to slow down for Hanako to not wear herself out. Depending on the size, Gourgeist can be fast walkers or slow paced. Hanako is a large sized Gourgeist, so she is a bit slow in her waddle and has the strength to make up for it.

Still, Charlotte sticks close to her. The spinarak can spin herself a spiderweb and create a path for herself to get by faster, but she doesn't want to leave Hanako alone as they continue on their travel, where the closer they get to Bug Hollow - as the name suggests - they will be surrounded by bug type pokémon.

* * *

Charlotte and Hanako stand in front of a large, black tree whose leaves are long gone and withered away. A gaping hole on the tree grants them free passage to the inside, and a series of silver, sleek spider webs cover the back hole.

Charlotte leads Hanako to the spiderweb. "Just a warning. Once these webs are down, whoever is guarding the entrance today _will_ attack us."

Charlotte, then, quickly adds, "But don't worry! They know who I am, so they won't harm you if I tell them you're my partner."

Hanako isn't worried about the impending attacking bug types, being part ghost, but Charlotte always remains cautious about her typing due to her being part grass. Charlotte raises her front leg, and tears the spiderweb down. Silver webs fall down like delicate leaves.

Yellow and black blurs swarm around them as spears prepared to hit Hanako-.

" _Wait!"_ Charlotte stands up on her back legs in front of a surprised Hanako. The shiny gourgeist and female spinarak found themselves surrounded by seven beedrill, all sporting their drills directly to Hanako's head.

"Don't hurt her. Her name is Hanako and she's my partner. We're here for a request we found on the board."

One bigger beedrill takes his drill back. "Charlotte? It's certainly been a long time!"

The six other beedrill soon drop their aggressive approach and quickly confirm Charlotte's presence, though they are still wary of Hanako, who waves at them to try and brighten up the crowd.

"You say you're here because of a request?" The beedrill who first spoke asks.

"We are, Flick."

Flick the beedrill grunts. "It must be about Aspen's eggs. Follow us, we'll take you to her."

The seven beedrill fly out the tree as quickly as they surrounded them. Charlotte and Hanako leave the tree and are briefly blinded by the sunlight, and see a series of oak trees carved from the inside as makeshift houses, different bug type pokémon were doing their errands and some were talking to each other.

The only tree that stands out is the ten story tall maple tree in the far back. The sun shines on the clear spiderwebs decorating the top and it's branches. Small swarms of Heracross were attached to the maple tree, and big swarms of vikavolt, volcarona, yanmega and vivillon were flying around the trees.

The beedrill leads Team Hallow down the slope, and into the small village where the bug types look at Hanako warily until they notice Charlotte.

" _Welcome back, Charlotte!"_

" _You look healthy! Are you going to evolve soon?"_

A lone female butterfree is flying back to her tree when she spots Charlotte and Hanako with the beedrill hovering over them.

"Our job is done. Let's reinforce that web." Flick said.

"But that means we'd have to wake up Gavin, and doesn't he hate the sunlight?"

The seven beedrill fall silent at the thought of the grumpy galvantula.

"There's only one thing to do…" the female beedrill said.

The beedrill quickly chant, _"One, two, three - not it!"_ Except for one smaller male beedrill who answered too late.

"Oh - come on!" The chosen beedrill snaps. The beedrill squad flies away, leaving Team Hallow with the butterfree.

"Aspen." Charlotte addresses her. "We're Team Hallow, and we answered your request."

Aspen's red compound eyes brighten up. "Oh, thank you so much!"

"Do you remember where you last saw the eggs?" Hanako asks her.

"Yesterday afternoon. They were sitting on the step. I was watering the flowers here, and there was so many pokémon who know me that day. The next thing I knew, they were gone."

"Do you have any idea who could have taken it?" Charlotte asks.

Aspen rubs her paws together. "The beedrill, dustox and beautifly gave us reports of weavile sightings outside the hollow. We know their ice types, but they have a disadvantage against us, so they don't come so far in without a guard knowing."

Charlotte and Hanako were concerned already. Weavile and sneasel are known to steal eggs from unguarded nests and only operate at night.

"Are there any new entrances created? Anything that looks out of place?" Hanako presses.

"There shouldn't be." Aspen said. "We don't have many passages, we don't want outlaw pokémon invading our home without our knowledge, that's why the tree is the only entrance to get inside."

"The sneasel family can climb trees. They're practically ninjas!" Hanako told Charlotte.

"I think we know what to do, but we might need to lure them back out when night comes around."

Aspen flaps her wings in shock. "You're not suggesting we sacrifice another egg, are you?!"

"Nope." Hanako has a sly smirk on her face. "Because I know a better egg to use!"

* * *

The darkened sky and starlight appear, and a large spinarak egg sits in the middle of the village. Charlotte dangles from her spiderweb in front of the Great Maple Tree, looking over the egg.

Unseen in plain sight, groups of ninjask wait in the trees for the first sign of trouble. Charlotte feels her web move in a small breeze, she catches a brief glimpse of light from behind the orchids.

A weasel-like creature appears from the orchids and grabs the egg in two, sharp claws before turning back through where it came.

Charlotte shoots a string of spiderweb onto a tree branch and crawls from her spot, the ten ninjask burst from the leaves and follow the spinarak. Charlotte and the ninjask follow the thief to the wall, where it was gone from sight. Charlotte feels a breeze touch her face.

She approaches the bramble bushes and the air continues to blow on her face. She points at the brambles. "I feel something behind these."

The biggest ninjask nods and looks at his teammates. The three of the smaller ninjask use X-Scissor together and break the brambles apart, revealing a freshly dug tunnel inside the wall.

"How did we not notice this?!" One of the ninjask exclaim.

The bigger ninjask gives the order. "I want half of you to go find that sneasel - and give us a Bug Buzz signal when you find them!"

The five chosen ninjask took off inside the tunnel. Charlotte wastes no time following them, despite her small legs.

 _Hang on, Hanako-chan…_

* * *

The male sneasel jumps from each tree branch in hopes of losing those bug-types. He slides down the tree and walks toward a male weavile. Ten or twenty other sneasel were eating eggs in the tall grass clearing when they spot the returning one with an egg of his own. Weavile had just abandoned two, green and yellowish green dappled eggs to approach his sneasel subordinate.

Weavile scans the big egg in the sneasel's claws. "That's a real big egg for a spinarak, Sneeze."

"It was real lucky." Sneeze says with a smug grin. "I just found this puppy laying in the middle of the square, and those ninjask were _way_ too slow to catch up with me."

"... Is that so?"

Weavile traces his three claws on the side of the egg. Unbeknownst to them, an egg-disguised-Hanako shivers in disgust from inside her pumpkin-shaped abdomen. Weavile focuses his narrowed, red eyes on Sneeze.

"And you didn't gather the others? Those bug-types usually have clusters of these eggs."

Sneeze blinks, nervous under his boss's scrutinizing glare.

"W-Well this is all I found. But you gotta admit, it's quite a catch!"

Weavile extends his paw, signaling Sneeze to hand over the egg. Sneeze is quick to oblige and places it in Weavile's paws.

The other sneasel slowly gathers around Weavile as he examines the egg. Weavile can feel something incredibly off about this egg, just the feel of it is unnatural. Hanako can tell, as she prepares to heat up her fire-type move.

"Sneeze… Why does this 'egg' feel hollow?"

" _ **Flamethrower!"**_

With fire bursting out of her pumpkin's mouth, Hanako spins around and burns the sneasels close to Weavile. Weavile, on the other hand, drops her as soon as she cried out and lands in a nearby tree branch.

Hanako pops out with a triumphant grin when the flamethrower stops. Sneeze growls and prepares his Shadow Claw, a dark, sharp clawed aura forming around his fists.

"You'll pay for that!"

Sneeze charges forward with his claws preparing to slash, Hanako suddenly sinks into the ground. Sneeze stops in his tracks with surprise and apprehension, looking around for Hanako, which was his mistake.

Hanako reappears from behind and punches Sneeze in the back of his head in her Phantom Force move. Sneeze glares at her hatefully from the ground.

"You _really_ shouldn't look down on me just because you have a type advantage over me." Hanako comments.

Sneeze prepares to get up when a loud, buzzing sound echoes around the clearing - and Sneeze covers his ears, as did Hanako. Five ninjask surrounds Sneeze, intensifying their Bug Buzz move.

Weavile holds one paw over his feathered ear and notices movement in the tall grass, heading towards the two caterpie eggs. The Sharp Claw Pokémon jumps down in front of the eggs, and sees the markings of a spinarak.

Weavile lifts his foot to stomp on her.

" _Electroweb!"_ Charlotte fires a silky web on Weavile's foot with electricity surging around it. Charlotte quickly scurries around Weavile before he can stomp on her. The female spinarak wraps her web around the two eggs as Weavile struggles to turn, his foot being dragged by the Electroweb attack.

After subduing Sneeze, a ninjask flies to Charlotte and grabs the extended web thorn his way, and carries the two eggs away from harm. Weavile forcefully rips the web off and grabs Charlotte in his paws.

" _Flamethrower!"_

The stream of fire hits Weavile on his back and drops Charlotte. Using Electroweb, Charlotte traps Weavile's body in a dense spider web, making him fall on the grass. With every struggle in his movement, Weavile is shocked by the electricity.

The remaining five ninjask follow the sound and uses spider web ropes to tie the other unconscious sneasel. Hanako holds Charlotte in her palm.

"Are you okay? I thought he squished you for a second there."

"He never had a chance."

* * *

The ninjask group and Team Hallow return with the two caterpie eggs. Placing the eggs in front of Aspen, the eggs start to glow. The crowd and Team Hallow watch in awe as the eggs change shape, and two, small caterpie were in its place.

Aspen looks over the two male caterpie in fondness. She flutters to Charlotte and gives her a satchel bag. "Here you go, 500 Poké and a Special Defense scarf, just as promised."

Charlotte and Hanako bow respectfully and turn to the exit, where a galvantula is looking over his destroyed web with the beedrill squad.

"... Why do we still have to use webs?" Galvantula grumbles as Charlotte and Hanako pass by. "Fogtown has a gatekeeper and a giant gate, and Stone Villa has guard dogs…"

"Your webs help keep intruders out." The small beedrill says soothingly. Galvantula is less than pleased, and more annoyed.

"You seem to forget that I'm getting too old for this job! If my son was still here he'd be doing this job for me, but no! How did this get destroyed anyway?"

"Hi, Grandpa!" Charlotte says. "Sorry about that, we had to complete a job request."

The EleSpider Pokémon looks at Charlotte.

"Oh, that explain a lot. Hello, Charlotte. Are you leaving already?"

"Yes." Charlotte replies. "I'm sorry we can't stay for long."

Galvantula chuckles. "It's not a problem at all. Just remember to write me on my birthday - that's next month! Don't forget."

Team Hallow disappears down the hollow tree, and Galvantula's cheerful demeanor quickly changes to irritation when facing the beedrill squad.

"What are you doing - floating around like moon eyed newborns?! Help me put this web back together!"

* * *

"I didn't know your grandpa was still alive."

Charlotte says. "Sixty isn't that old. He's been setting up the web since he was a Joltik."

Hanako nods. "So… What did he mean by it making sense for the web?"

"Galvantula have used Electroweb to keep trespassers out for years. The other bug-types couldn't touch it without being shocked, and the only ones who can touch it are the descendants of the gatekeepers - and know the move Electroweb."

"That explains how you know that move… What about your dad?"

Charlotte sighs. "He was an explorer, he went to Kalos when I applied for the guild… I haven't heard from him since."

* * *

 **Happy Halloween to all! ~ Kyubi**


End file.
